To Our Happy Beginning (A Swan Queen Fanfic)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: All six-year old Henry Mills wanted was for someone to come along and make his mom happy. So, perched on his window sill, he made a wish on a shooting star to bring his mother her own personal hero. Enter new town Sheriff, Emma Swan, who he thinks is the answer to his prayers.
1. Prologue

This was submission for _**Swan Queen Super Nova, Summer 2017**_. What had started as a short story, intending to be only a little more than 5,000 words, became something so much more! That is the magic of Swan Queen!

I would like to thank my artist, the very talented Niki Frost, for her artwork that inspired this story. I only hope that I have done it justice. If you google "A Happy Beginning (Fanart) by Niki Frost", you'll be able to see it.

Thank you to my beta, CreatedTheSoundOfMadness, for giving this story a second pair of eyes and offering helpful suggestions! You helped make me a better writer, and I am eternally grateful.

To the SQ SuperNova Team, thank you for all your efforts. All the planning and organizing you have done for this writing event, you are amazing!

For Swen, I will always be thankful for your support! That you read my fics and take the time to tell me how much you like them, or how much they have moved you, means more to me than you can possibly know. No matter what anyone tells you, Regina and Emma are true love. Celebrate the beauty of Swan Queen and SWEN ON!

* * *

 **Prologue**

" _By the state of Maine, I happily pronounce you, married. You may seal your union with a kiss."_

 _The two women, dressed in white, drew the celebratory kiss out with lips sliding gently together. The small crowd clapped and cheered._

" _Ladies and gentlemen, Mrs. and Mrs. Swan-Mills!"_

 _ **Six months later…**_

Their kiss was a long, glorious exploration of lips as Emma Swan-Mills tenderly stroked up her wife's naked back, relishing the feel of smooth, still quivering skin. They gazed into each other's eyes in the soft candlelight of their bedroom. _Theirs._

Emma, lost in the incomparable heat of Regina's body enveloping hers, mirrored her wife's smile and enjoyed the feel of a lingering thumb on her cheek.

"And what are you thinking about, darling," Regina's sultry timbre awakened another fervent reaction from her, which was crazy because they had just made love.

"Our wedding."

That garnered a bigger smile, and Regina moved impossibly closer. "Besides the day I brought my son home, it was the best day of my entire life."

Emma brushed a strand of her own blonde hair out of the way and then fingered a dark lock of Regina's. "It was a short courtship."

"Well, it's like you said, dear. When you know, you know."

Watching the brunette's plump lips move, Emma was blindsided by the urge to claim them and did so, indulging in their silky feel. "Still, there were quite a few funny moments along the way."

Regina's laugh sent a quake through Emma's body like it often did. The woman had the sexiest laugh she had ever heard. "Henry," was all the woman said of her son, or rather, _their_ son now. _Theirs._

Emma loved that kid and had from the beginning. He was hers now too, and she would be forever grateful to him for being such an important force in hers and Regina's coming together.

"I have him to thank, you know. I promise to always try my best to be a good parent to him."

Snickering, Regina added, "You are already a good parent to him." As a joke, she tacked on, "Except when you allow him to stay up to watch action movies on Sundays."

"Hey… the kid loves super heroes!"

"Yes, but I want him to like school just as much."

"Spoken like a true principal. Or, maybe an over-achieving mom." Emma gathered her close and kissed the tip of her nose. "Thanks, though, for letting _me_ let him stay up."

Regina pulled Emma's hair back and nipped the tip of her dimpled chin. "I thought we had already established by now that you are his mom too."

"Well, yeah, but…"

"But nothing. He's ours now, Emma."

Green eyes misted and Emma wiped at the moisture, "He is such a wonderful boy, and you saying that is probably the greatest gift I've ever been given… besides you."

"Oh my God," Regina exclaimed and blinked back tears of her own. "When did we get so sappy?"

"We're happy! This is what it feels like."

"True happiness."

"True love, Regina."

"Sappy."

Girlish giggles filled the air as they moved together, embracing in the center of their bed.

Regina wrapped her arms around her wife, the throb between her legs growing stronger, as Emma painted kissed across her neck to behind her ear. Though, on some level it seemed inappropriate to think about Henry while they were in the midst of this kind of intimacy, Regina promised that tomorrow night she would prepare all of Henry's favorite dishes for dinner. The crispy fried chicken, with lumpy mashed potatoes, and chocolate ice cream sundae for desert would be her silent _thank you_ for his stepmother.

Deftly, Emma rolled them so that Regina was on top and with hands on her hips, guided Regina in a slow ride against her own center. They found themselves climbing toward that inevitable release again, and when Emma sucked a tight nipple into her mouth she sent Regina from climbing to soaring and she soon followed.

This was their life. How they got here was the adventure. Their first meeting and that first date that led to many more. Fond memories that they would revisit over and over.


	2. A Wish Upon A Star

**A Wish Upon A Star**

 _Life is not about one big_

 _happy ending_

 _but about many small_

 _happy beginnings._

They say that when one door closes, another opens. Every ending is a new beginning. The stars twinkling brightly in a dark New England sky and signifying the ending to another beautiful day, will hide when the sun comes up the next morning to start anew.

It was with this thought that young Henry Mills stared out of his second story bedroom window. He wondered what tomorrow would bring and whether it would make his mother truly happy. She had never admitted to him that she was unhappy, but he could tell that behind the smiles and chuckles at his jokes that her eyes remained sad. He knew that she was happier when she was dating the mayor of their quiet town not too long ago. He also knew that they had since broken up and he had seen instances of his mother very angry when she thought he wasn't around.

 _Why can't she just find someone cool to make her happy?_ Henry propped his chin on his palms and thought silently into the night. He overheard his mother tell his aunt that she was "destined to be single for the rest of her life, and relationships just were not in the cards" for her. His aunt had replied that her rantings were a "load of _bollocks" and t_ hat she would find the right person when she wasn't looking. He remembered making a mental note to ask his aunt what playing cards had to do with dating and what the word _bollocks_ meant.

Out of the corner of his eye, he witnessed the shooting star fall diagonally across the sky and in his excitement, he made a wish for someone to come along to make his mom laugh and smile again. It was an unselfish gesture—after all, he knew he could have wished for some new Pokémon cards—but this was important to him.

The sliver of light, coming through the cracked bedroom door, interrupted him as it widened and he heard his mother's voice chastise calmly, "Henry Mills, it is past 11 o'clock on a school night. What are you still doing up?"

He hunched his shoulders and gazed out the window again, looking a little forlorn. With a weary sigh, he tilted his head dramatically and lifted a shoulder, and answered, "Oh… I'm just… thinking."

Regina Mills was surprised and lifted a high brow over a gaping mouth. Though she should be upset, she couldn't be when her son was such an adorable little human being. She wandered further into the room, trying to conceal her smile and hoping to keep a firm parental line about breaking curfew. She placed a hand on his shoulder and urged him toward his bed.

"I see. Yes, you do appear to have the weight of the world on your shoulders, young man. May I ask, what is occupying your mind and keeping you awake when you should be sleeping?"

He pondered his next comment while she tucked his sheets all around him. He liked when she tucked him in because she was careful not to tightly wrap him in, but secure him just right, to the point where he felt safe and comfortable. His mom was the best _tucker-inner_ he had ever known. He hadn't known many in his 6 years, but she was better than his aunt, grandmother, and grandfather who all had a hand in tucking him in.

"Mommy? Do you believe in magic?"

"Magic?"

"Yeah…" Henry's little furrowed brow looked so much like her own. It was a mannerism that she had taught him by example. She also frowned when pensive or upset. Her mother constantly joked that her creased brow was her signature look and she had used it so often with so many different emotions that it became an unreadable facial appearance. Looking at him now, Regina realized that their foreheads were mirrored crinkles. "Like shooting star magic."

She gave a thoughtful nod and a few eye blinks before she settled herself on the bed and hovered over him, giving him a considering hum.

"As a little girl, I would dream about princesses and fairytales under a blanket of stars and only twice in my life have I seen that glowing spark soar across the sky."

"Did you make a wish?"

"I did. That's what you're supposed to do."

"And did they come true?"

The corner of Regina's lips curled up and with a soft brush, she wiped the brown tuft of his bangs away.

"As a matter of fact, they did."

"What'd you wish for?"

Regina took a lengthy breath in and tilted her eyes upward as if trying to remember. Recognition flit across her face. "The first time I saw the star I was 13. I wished for a pony."

"Rocinante!"

"Yes. Your grandfather got him for me. He was beautiful."

"And when did you see the other shooting star?"

"Oh, well, I was already an adult by that time."

"What did you wish for?"

Sentimental eyes laid upon him and his mother's smile was reflected in them. This was the first time in days that joy was evident in her demeanor. "I wished for someone very special to share my life with. Someone amazing to add color to my world."

Henry perked up at that. This sounded very much like the wish that had been taking shape in his head.

"And what happened? Did they come and color your world?"

The light chuckle and shoulder hitch accompanied the mirth in her brown eyes. "I should say so. Yes. It was _you,_ Henry. You came into my life."

"Oh…" His frown was back and hers appeared too, but more over a perplexed smile.

"What? Why do you look so disappointed?"

"Well… I just thought… thought, you know, that someone special might be another grown-up."

Her smile disappeared and for the briefest of seconds Henry saw the fleeting sadness again. He hated that sad look. His mom was the best and she deserved to not be so sad. "I see." She smoothed the lip of his bedsheets over his chest and shook his body a tad to address him. "But we've been doing okay on our own, haven't we? I mean, we have each other. We also have your grandparents and Aunt Zelena and your cousin, Robyn."

"I know. But when you and Mayor Mal were dating, you seemed… happier."

A drawn-out sigh was heard and Regina closed her eyes and swung her head around, choosing to focus on his stack of comic books. He was doing a good job of reading already and was already ahead of his class. "I thought you didn't like Mayor Mal."

"I don't really." Henry thought of the cool blonde with antipathy. He always got the sense that she was being nice to him for Regina's sake. His mother still asked him to give her a chance so he tried to be nice and extend his own childish version of an olive branch. Mayor Mal didn't appreciate when he had put peanut butter in her sandwich that day she came to lunch. He only did it because _he_ liked peanut butter in his sandwiches and was only trying to be friendly. How did he know that she was allergic to peanuts? And she certainly didn't appreciate the frog he gave her in a box as an apology. She screamed when Arnold jumped out of the box and landed on the top of her head. He had been sure Arnold the frog would have stopped squirming if she hadn't made so much noise. She was scaring him!

"Henry, listen to me. I am happier now than I have been in the last few months, okay? It just takes a while to move on." He blinked at her and she donned her serious mom-face. "I'm a big girl though. And I can take care of myself _and_ you, alright? _You,_ on the other hand, are a 6-year-old boy who has an 8 o'clock curfew and it is far too late for you and me to be up talking about my love life. Okay?"

He knew a conversational road block when he heard one, so he nodded.

"Good boy." She placed a tender kiss on the top of his head, followed by one on each closed eye lid. "Now off to sleep. Goodnight, sweetheart."

"'Night, Mom."

He watched her leave, closing the door behind her and when he was satisfied that she had gone into her own bedroom, he quietly hopped out of bed and quickly ran to the window to finish his wish.

" _Please_ send someone to love my Mom and for her to love back. Someone who will love her like Peter Parker loves Mary Jane. Someone cool like Captain America!" He turned but paused and added, remembering his mother's preference. "But a girl."

Then he ran back into his bed, dove under the covers and laid on his side, hugging his pillow and hoping his wish would come true.

[ -]

Sheriff Emma Swan inspected herself one more time in the side mirror of her yellow Ford pick-up truck. She looked presentable. Her long blonde hair hung down past her shoulders, where the ends were curled in spirals and she adjusted her red leather jacket to allow the deep green of a rayon button up blouse to appear. She inspected her black flat-heeled, mid-calf boots over a pair of jet black denim pants that hugged her legs nearly like a second skin. Though they were snug-fitting, she had deemed them appropriate for a lawn party at the Mayor's house. She only hoped that Mal Drakeford felt the same way.

The Mayor's mansion was gated off but welcoming. She could hear the guests from the backyard mingling while walking up the arched driveway. Before walking up the stairs, she was intercepted by two stocky body guards dressed like the _Men in Black_.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Can I please have your name?"

Spying their rigid stances, instead of going with compliance, Emma went with a scoffing quip, "Do you promise to give it back?"

When they didn't budge and instead gave her a quizzical look, she waved them off. "Forget it boys. Just trying to be funny. Swan. Emma Swan."

The darker skinned one, who was slightly taller, pulled a tablet from his pocket and finger scrolled through the list. He squinted at her. "Sheriff E. Swan?"

"That's me."

The other guard swept her form dubiously. Emma was used to this reaction from men. She was sure, as a security precaution, they had gone over the list before and because her first name wasn't listed, they had obviously thought she was a man. She was new in town and not due to start her job for another few days. No one knew who she was. And for her, the town of Storybrooke was a clean slate.

The guard that had just checked her out gave a hesitant smirk and asked, "You're the new Sheriff?" He incredulously glanced at his partner and they shared a mocking sneer. "Really?"

Though Emma appeared to be smiling, slightly, she was nibbling on the inside of her cheek, knowing she was just seconds away from demonstrating to these two monkeys just why they should not underestimate her.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

Both guards were caught in surprise at the question, thinking the answer should have been quite obvious already. "Look, we're sorry but…" Making a hand gesture to all of her, one of them replied with a charming grin, apparently hoping to win her over with his compliment, "You're just so young… and _pretty._ You look more like a supermodel than the new sheriff."

 _Oh, no they didn't._

Emma crossed her arms and shook her head when he continued, "A sweet thing like you… shouldn't be… you know…" He looked at his partner for support and Emma raised a challenging eyebrow. "…chasing criminals and all. It's a dangerous world out there for a lady."

"I'm sure the mayor would disagree with you," Emma replied with a smug smile as both men sobered a little.

The darker man held up a hand and said, "We apologize, Sheriff."

"What are your names?"

"I'm Tyrone. This is Smitty."

Emma nodded, observing their forms and sizing them up. Though they had apologized, she could sense they still didn't believe she could do her job and that enraged her inside. She'd spent years proving herself to men like these two. All of her life, in fact.

Smitty flashed a cocky grin and Emma hid a cringe at the forced charm he was exuding. She could tell when someone was sexually interested in her and this man's interest was disgusting… and unwanted. "Sheriff Swan. We didn't mean anything by it. It's just we weren't expecting someone so… stunning to be heading up the department. If there's anything I can personally do to make the job easier for you…" He let his tongue drag flirtatiously across his bottom lip. At least Tyrone had the decency to roll his eyes. Tyrone may be old fashioned in his thinking about what a woman's role in law enforcement might be, but he wasn't an arrogant creep like Smitty was.

Having had enough, Emma smiled at them and said, "How would you guys like to make a little wager?"

Tyrone twisted and gave her a sidelong glance. "What kind of wager."

"I bet that I can take both of you down in a matter of seconds. We'll call it an exercise. No one's around. Everyone's at the party." What the hell was she doing? Instead of reflecting about how bad an idea this was, Emma was taking her red leather jacket off, which gathered all Smitty's attention to her breasts. Her eyes tilted upward in absurdity at him as she rolled her sleeves up.

"I don't think this is a wise idea," Tyrone replied. He seemed to be eyeing her in a new light, sensing the integrity, and a newfound respect began blossoming. Perhaps he had pegged Emma Swan a little too prematurely. Smitty however, put a hand on his bicep.

"Naw, Ty. Let's hear the lady out. So, you were saying? You can lay us flat in a few measly seconds? Both of us?" He derisively snorted but he still wore that deeply smug grin. "And if we win and you end up on your..." Smitty eyed her bottom and Emma felt his ogling without even looking at him. _"Back._ What do we get?"

She smiled sweetly at him, snaring his interest further. "What do you want?" It was a loaded question for she already knew all too well what Smitty wanted.

"A date."

"Smitty," Tyrone warned, but Emma had her hand out in part surrender and allowance.

"Deal." She was going to enjoy this.

[ -]

 _A half an hour earlier…_

"Regina, you need to relax."

Zelena Mills sipped from her wine glass and perused the party guests standing around who, for the most part, were networking and making professional contacts. Practically the whole town had been invited because that was how small Storybrooke actually was. She eyeballed her younger sister, Regina, over the rim of her glass and then swiveled her body to see what she was studying. Standing just yards away in their direct line of sight was their mother, Cora Mills, speaking and laughing with Regina's ex, Mayor Mal Drakeford.

When Regina realized that Zelena had noticed, she exasperatingly huffed and brought her own wine up pausing the glass midway and spat confidentially to her redheaded sister, "I don't want to be here."

"Then why come? I wouldn't have come if I were you."

"You know very well why." After a second, Regina expelled a frustrated breath. "Mother made me." Regina faced her sister, effectively blocking Mal and Cora from seeing them and imitated Cora, making Zelena crack a smile. _"No matter what you have gone through, Regina-Darling, you are a MILLS, and MILLS women do not run off with their tail between their legs."_

Zelena's guffaw was discreet and she continued the emulation, _"No, we bare our FANGS and demolish the offenders. Take control!"_

"Honestly." Regina nearly tossed a look over her shoulder in Cora's direction. "She makes us sound so… merciless. Like we're a coven of evil witches or something." Regina's shoulders slumped and she nearly rolled her eyes. "Besides… we all go way back don't we? Mother and Father have been friends with the Drakefords for so long."

"Which is why I _warned_ you not to get involved with Mal. Do you not remember anything from our teenage years?"

"I thought that maybe she had changed."

"Um, no!" The last word was drawn out in incredulity and Zelena snorted into her glass. "That bitch is still a fire-breathing _dragon_ only after the _thrill of the chase."_ Zelena gulped and nodded over Regina's shoulder at the mayor.

A bitter sound arose from deep in Regina's throat and her eyes hardened. "I'm surprised she's even mayor."

"I'm not." Zelena further explained when Regina gaped at her. "She knows how to keep her scandals under wraps and her prey enchanted with her wiles." That last part was delivered with a meaningful and slightly accusatory look for Regina, who had been Mal's latest conquest. "And for Heaven's sake, she's a politician. Lying is in her nature."

Regina felt like a fool again at Zelena's words. She had no one to blame but herself for the predicament she was in. She and Mal had been dating for a year before she had found out about Mal's other romantic endeavors. What Zelena had said was true though. Mal had always had a wandering eye and Regina should have known better. What she hated was seeing pity in the eyes of others who had also known better: her sister, her mother. She couldn't stand to see those expressions on their faces.

"She was pretty good at it," Regina groaned.

"What, the lying?"

"No… the…" Regina's sentence fell incomplete but the shake of her head and movement of her eyes clued her sister into the more intimate part of their past relationship.

"Ohhhhhh…" Zelena caught on and decided that now was the time to probably come clean. _The sex._ "Yes, I know."

Shock and confusion traveled across Regina's dark features and she brushed her hair behind her ear, taking a moment to calm herself before asking a question she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to. But her sister read her mind, as she always did and put a supportive hand on her arm. "I was 17, you were 14, and she was 19. That summer trip our families took to the lake cabin?"

Astonished, Regina pinned her sister with a slow blinking expression. "The hell, you say."

"Yes, Darling Regina, even I fell victim to the _Dragon._ Your ex was my first sexual experience." When Regina's eyes dipped lower, Zelena asked nervousness edging her speech, "Are you angry?"

Regina whipped her head up in surprise at the question. Her sister was her closest friend and confidante in the world. However unexpected this new piece of information was, Regina knew her sister loved and cared for her deeply. "No! I'm just… processing."

"Why do you think I told you to stay clear from her, dear."

"Wow."

"Yes." Suddenly Zelena's eyes widened and in a hushed tone, "Oh my God! They're coming over."

"What?"

"Act casual!"

"I… no… what?!"

"Keep it together, cornflake."

"After what you just told me?"

"Forget it! I have."

It was easy for Zelena to say but Regina was finding it hard to downshift her mind so quickly. Who else had she known that Mal slept with, she wondered.

"Ah, there are my fetching daughters."

Cora's proud voice boomed loudly in greeting and Regina turned to see both women, dressed impeccably, stop in front of them. Cora was in a lovely turquoise business suit whereas Mal dressed in a soft, light khaki colored one that coordinated well with her short styled blonde hair, the ends curling up just over her collar. Regina waited for that familiar tug in her middle, but surprisingly it didn't come.

"Hello, Regina."

"Mal."

"You are looking as stunning as ever."

"Thank you."

Mal gave a greeting nod to Zelena which the tall redhead returned. "You're looking well, Z." Mal's eyes moved very slowly down Zelena's body and Regina felt ill, not jealous, but ill that Mal would openly ogle her sister in front of her. Zelena's eyes darted in disbelief from Mal to Regina, then back to Mal, and finally to the light green sundress she was wearing, though also picking up on Mal's interest, she was not going to be a part of this huntress' plans.

"Um… thank you. You're looking…" _Nice, great, what?_ Zelena opened her mouth but no compliment registered fittingly in her brain. The audacity of the Mayor to leer at her in front of Regina. "…Mayoral."

Mal smiled but there was a predatory glint in her eye. "Regina, I was hoping that we could have a moment to talk."

Regina glanced at her sister, as if Zelena were silently communicating with her, _"Well look who has a brass set of lady-balls?"_

Instead, Regina offered a beguiling smile in return because, dammit, she had _wiles_ too but felt relieved when out of the corner of her eye she saw two blurs, one shorter than the other, with a shaggy mop of brown hair. Her son and her niece bounded up to the group giggling.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Henry's seven-year-old cousin, Robyn, hugged Zelena, who received her as a delighted welcome around her waist. "Ms. Belle, the librarian, was showing us a magic trick."

"Was she?"

"Yeah," answered Henry excitedly and slipped his hand into Regina's free one. "She made a whole quarter disappear and come out of my ear!"

The adults laughed and the kids went to Cora when she opened her arms to them. "I'm surprised my grandchildren didn't ask for candy to be pulled out of their ears next."

"We did," Robyn replied with a guilty chuckle. She looked up at Zelena when her mother lovingly stroked the crown of her red hair, so much like hers.

There was a silence that took over and Regina became very aware that Mal was studying her, so she averted her eyes anywhere else.

The mayor spoke up, "Hello Henry."

A very reserved "Hi" came from the six-year-old who moved closer to his mother, gripping her hand a little tighter.

"Henry," Regina started, inspiration striking, "Go on and get your coat. It's time we headed out."

"So soon?" Cora asked with a head tilt while Mal lifted a quizzical eye-brow. An arrogant smile spread across the blonde's face and Regina got the distinct impression that Mal thought that she had an effect on Regina and was glad by it. The only thing was, though, that she didn't. Something had changed in the last 25 minutes, when Zelena had admitted that she had also been with Mal. A revelation that should have devastated Regina, had ended up liberating her somehow. She deserved better.

After Henry raced off, Regina fibbed her excuse. "Sorry we can't stay. Henry has a playdate."

"Well, that is unfortunate. I was hoping we could talk."

It was clear when the whites of Mal's teeth were revealed, in an almost nefarious smile, that Regina wanted to slap that smugness right off her face. Every day since they had broken up, Regina pined less and less for the woman. Today might have been the day of understanding. It was dawning on her that she was better off without the likes of Mal Drakeford in her life.

"Another time… maybe." She confused Mal then with a grab of the woman's hand, pulling her in for a quick, chaste kiss on the cheek. It was a true _goodbye-you-have-no-hold-over-me_ kiss. Even Zelena had been shocked when she pulled away. "Thank you for the invite." To the rest of their group, she gave more familial hugs, knowing she was going to get a call from her sister later.

As she walked away, Regina felt truly wonderful. She was ready to move on and begin again.

[ -]

Henry was glad they were leaving. As far as he was concerned, getting away from the mayor couldn't have come soon enough. He didn't like how she looked at his mom. Regina had been a little stiff before and he had felt protective of her. Victor, the butler, handed him his coat and he bolted out the front door, not even waiting to put it on while skipping down the steps. He instantly froze in his tracks at the sight before him.

There was a fight! Two big men in black suits advanced on a shorter, slender blonde woman. She moved lightning fast, ducking and sweeping the younger man off his feet and onto his back. When the second man reached out to stop her, she twisted and deftly threw him—threw him!—over her shoulder onto the other guy and stood there, proudly standing over them with her arms crossed, while they groaned and barely moved.

 _Wow!_

Tyrone was the first to sit up and shake his head to clear the dizziness while trying to stretch his arm out. The new Sheriff had certainly knocked the wind out of him. "Well, you did it, Sheriff. You took us down fair and square." Emma grinned and helped him up and he bent over to steady himself a bit more.

Smitty, on the other hand, bitterly complained. "I don't think it was so fair and square."

"You're right, it wasn't," Emma returned. "It was two against one. Not very fair at all."

She turned back, in concern for Tyrone who was still bent over, not seeing Smitty come at her again. He wrapped an arm around her neck, her back flush against his front and she placed both hands on his elbow, attempting to alleviate his tightening hold.

"Again," she wheezed. "This isn't very fair, Smitty." Not giving him time to answer, she stomped her foot hard onto his toes causing a shout of pain. Emma took advantage of his loosened grip, twisted her body and elbowed him hard in the solar plexus. As he doubled over, she delivered an effective blow to his back sending him crashing onto the floor, but not before Tyrone joined in to help control Smitty.

Henry had not understood this and thought they were ganging up on her so he ran full force down the concrete railing and heroically jumped on Tyrone's back.

"What the…!" Tyrone tried to get Henry off but the small child held on fast like a wild baby monkey.

Emma, a little out of breath, had seen the small fast-moving blip and saw Tyrone, arms flailing backward, trying to remove the child, but the little boy was too quick and squirrely. She stared at them briefly with her mouth gaping open. Where had the kid come from and why was he bull-riding Tyrone like a junior Rodeo Champion?

"Kid! Hey, Kid!" Emma tried to grab the young boy by the waist but he was tenacious, clutching to Tyrone.

A few things happened very quickly. Tyrone, in his distress, spun on his heel, not seeing where he was going, had tripped backward over a debilitated Smitty. Emma reached out and grabbed onto the black lapels of his jacket before he could fully fall. If Tyrone fell backward, that kid would be crushed beneath him.

With all of her strength, she quickly caught Tyrone, who was a very heavy man, and the motion took his pint-sized attacker by surprise, causing him to lose his grip and fall onto his back just as a terrified "HENRY!" was shouted from the front door, followed by loud clicking heels on concrete.

Henry had heard his mom's scream and wondered hazily if the bad men had gotten her too. He struggled to sit up and the first thing he saw was the blonde woman squatting down in front of him, however, she was dressed differently than she had been moments before. Now. She was a vision, clad in a bright blue suit with a big white star in a red circle on her chest. Just like his favorite super hero!

She was here! The woman that he had wished for had come!

"Kid. Henry? Are you okay?"

He smiled up at her still a little dazed. "Captain America?"

"What?" Emma looked down at the child in befuddlement but didn't have any time to ask further questions because she was suddenly smacked in the face with a Prada purse.

"What are you doing? Get away from my son!" Knocked back on her butt, Emma squinted up to find a gorgeous, short-haired brunette in spiked pumps and a navy skirt suit bending in front of the boy as he sat up, running her hands over him concerningly.

"Mom?"

 _Mom?_ Emma crawled onto her knees and bent over the boy named Henry and evaluated his condition. He looked less dazed than before. "He's okay."

"He could have a head injury."

"I didn't fall on my head."

"Stay still."

"I think he's fine." Emma said and won a glare from the brunette.

"Are you a doctor?"

"No, but…"

"Then kindly _shut up."_

Emma was taken aback but also a little intrigued. Who was this woman and where could she find her again?

At that moment, Tyrone limped over and bent over all of them. "Is the little guy okay? He's got a strong grip."

"Yeah," Emma said.

"No," Regina snapped at the same time. "What the hell is going on here?" Her eyes met Emma's and they darkened with disdain as they traveled inquisitively over her body. "And just who the hell are you?"

"Emma Swan."

"Emma Swan? What kind of name is that?"

"It's a very good name. One that is nearly _impossible_ to forget." She hoped, Emma thought.

"Emma Swan." Henry said it in wonder as if testing the weight of it on his tongue. He smiled at Emma approvingly. "I like it. Can I call you Emma?"

"Sure, kid."

"No, you may _not!"_ Regina's quick reply came before aiming daggers with her eyes at the blonde. However, she was not ready when the blonde's green eyes sparkled humorously beneath a questioning brow. It was appealing. It ws distracting! Regina's brow deepened and her lashes fluttered, demanding clarity before she returned her attention back to Henry. "Henry Mills, just _what_ did you think you were doing?"

Henry began to mumble, as most six-year-olds do when they must string words along to plead their case, yet hopefully not get into more trouble. "Um… well… I… out the door… and saw the… and… then to rescue her… but she was Captain America."

Regina hunched her shoulders and threw her son a most agitated look while Emma scratched her head in puzzlement.

"Maybe the little guy _did_ hit his head?" Tyrone offered, hoping beyond all hope that that wasn't the case.

"No," Regina explained. "He just knows that he's in trouble."

"I think maybe I should explain." Emma smiled and put a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Tyrone, Smitty and I were doing an innocent self-defense demonstration and young Henry thought I was being threatened and came to my aid." Henry listened and beamed at Emma for trying to smooth things over with his mother. "He was just trying to be honorable."

"By running into a fight? Miss _Whatever-your-name-is,_ I don't condone violence. Especially where my son is concerned."

The blonde looked at Regina like she was trying to read her and she had the audacity to smile knowingly at her implication that she had already forgotten Emma's name.

Playfully, Emma replied with, "Come on… You remember."

A beat passed between the two woman who remained in an intense eye-lock. They weren't aware Henry was smiling and looking between the two of them.

"Wow," Henry said drawing their focus back on him and he raised his shoulders sheepishly.

"Come on, Henry. We're leaving."

Both women helped him up and Henry liked having them tend to him together. It felt right. Emma was standing beside him, no longer dressed like his favorite super hero, but she offered him a quick informal hug by putting one arm around his shoulders and saying softly. "Your mom's right, Henry. You shouldn't go running into fights with adults. You could have gotten really hurt. But thanks for the help. You are a very brave boy."

They both eyed Regina then, who didn't look as mad as before. The line of her mouth straightened from the disapproving frown she had worn moments ago. Her expression was still less than thrilled but Emma got the impression that she was no longer being viewed as the dog crap on the bottom of someone's shoe.

"You know I don't even know your last name. Henry what?"

"Mills." His smile charmed her again. He was a cute kid. And his mother was also cute. Very cute. When his mom beckoned for him with a hand, he walked past Emma with a wave.

"See you around, Henry. You too, Mrs. Mills."

Regina didn't know what possessed her to correct the woman. Maybe it was how Ms. Swan was so sweet to her son. Maybe it was Ms. Swan admitting she was right. Maybe it was the way her son looked at the woman with such admiration. "It's _Ms._ Mills, Ms. Swan."

"Regina," whispered Henry in secret, cupping his hand around his mouth.

 _Ms._ Did that mean Regina wasn't married? "It's _Sheriff_ Swan actually, Ms. Mills." _There._ It wasn't the best introduction but now they knew who each other was and where Emma could be found. Emma was already looking forward to seeing the Millses again. She watched as Regina slowly comprehended this. There was a flicker of something in the woman's eyes and Emma concluded that Regina Mills was an exciting storm of emotions.

"Come along, Henry."

Emma's gaze followed them down the driveway until they were out of sight. Yep, her new beginning in Storybrooke had already been quite interesting.


	3. Pink Frosting

**Pink Frosting**

Storybrooke's two-level Sheriff's Station was adorned with elongated, tinted windows from ceiling to floor in each landing. As soon as Emma stepped through the main, double-glass entryway with the large stars emblazoned on each side, the scent of disinfectant invaded her senses; not at all a bad thing in her book. After all, she had worked in police precincts that wreaked of urine and body odor for the drunks, delinquents and offenders they brought in on a daily basis. However, what she could deduce of her new place of business was that it was clean.

Emma stepped up to the reception counter where a Deputy Sheriff was sitting, typing on a computer. The first thing she noticed was the woman's red hair tucked into a neat bun at the back of her head, which complimented the sparkling blue of her eyes. She glanced up from her work, offered a friendly smile, and released her computer mouse before closing the manila folder she was transcribing information from.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes," Emma affirmed in a friendly manner, leaning closer to read her name tag. "Deputy Aurora…" Immediately she paused, never having seen the surname before. "Le-lie… Le-lee…Leeeverie?"

"Leliévre," Aurora corrected politely. "It's French."

"It's impossible, but nice sounding when you say it. I can't."

An attractive chortle later and the deputy was shaking her head. "No one can say it. You're right. It's impossible. But it's my husband's name." It was then that Emma noticed the single gold band on Aurora's ring finger. "Don't feel bad. I've been married to Phillip for 3 years now and my mom _still_ can't say my name properly."

"Ah, well then, I don't… feel bad, that is."

"You can call me Deputy Aurie. The whole town does."

"Great. Well, Deputy Aurie. I'm Sheriff Emma Swan. Here to check out the new _work digs_."

Baby blue eyes gawked and Aurie straightened, bustled and began to organize around her work area. "Oh my God, Sheriff!" Emma hid her amusement, though her dimple still appeared with the absence of a wide smile. There was something appealing about catching people off guard; one got to see a glimpse of their true nature.

"Relax there, Deputy. You're not getting _written up_ for anything."

"It's just we weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Well, I'm getting kind of sick and tired of being at home, really. If I have to watch those women on _The View_ bicker one more time, I may have to _shoot_ someone." A long pause ensued and Emma looked around, peeking into sections of the first floor. "So… Can I get a tour?"

Standing up from her stool and smoothing hands down her polyester khaki uniform blouse and dark brown slacks, Aurie complied. "Absolutely, Sheriff." She turned and hooked her finger at a young officer standing a few feet away. "Fenton, can you watch the counter while I give our new Sheriff a tour?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said and dipped his head in greeting to Emma.

Twenty minutes passed as Aurie led Emma through the departments. The Evidence Room, the Records Room, and other Law Enforcement departments. Emma even met the department's IT guy, who she talked "shop" with proudly for a spell. She was no slouch around a computer and, truth be known, was quite adept at hacking in to people's phones and computers.

"Up here is where your office is, along with the Assistant Sheriff's and the Division Chiefs' offices."

They entered a large room with three desks and two small jail cells at the far end. Besides those, there was nothing that you wouldn't find in a regular office. Office supplies were littered on top of desks. Along the wall, there was a one cup coffeemaker with the coffee pods neatly organized in a rack beside them.

It wasn't until Emma swiveled on a heel, wearing the happiest expression possible, that she realized how excited she was by her new work environment. A bolt of eagerness coursed through her as she stepped into the small office, near the entrance, that had the word "Sheriff" on the door. Her occupational sanctum.

"And this is where my _bread and butter_ is made," Emma joked. Running her forefinger along a shelf, she was pleased to find the top dust free. A coatrack stood tall near the file cabinets, and it was decided within seconds that her red leather jacket would look outstanding hanging from the top peg.

"Yes, ma'am."

Emma inspected the layout of her office. Blinds adorned the glass walls that looked out into the rest of the small area, affording her privacy, if needed. The desk was old, but sturdy, and on it was a flat screen monitor, keyboard and mouse. It was a bright office with light coming in from the small window opposite from the door. Already there was a name plate on her desk that read, "Sheriff Emma Swan", and it brought about a proud grin. Two guest chairs faced where she would be seated and along the wall under the window facing the street was a sofa, _perfect for napping_ , Emma thought. In her mind, she'd already committed herself to some long nights getting caught up on Storybrooke and its residents.

 _Maybe even look up the address of one resident in particular._

Since meeting them, Emma could not stop thinking about Henry Mills and his mother, Regina. She released a short exhale of amusement at the memory of the little boy launching himself at a 250-lb security guard to protect her, and within seconds her smile widened from ear to ear. He was a charmer, for sure. The light smattering of freckles along his nose and cheeks reminded Emma of her own as a child. Though she didn't remember Regina having any, the woman did have a scar on her upper lip. As if the brunette mom wasn't intriguing enough, Emma had found herself curious as to how Ms. Mills got the marking in the first place.

Lowering herself onto the plush office chair, she skimmed her fingers along her keyboard and then opened drawers that were sufficiently stacked with more supplies.

"Well, if you need anything, just pick up the phone and give me a ring. There's a button there, you see, that goes directly to the front desk."

"Thanks, Aurie," Emma said, not looking up to catch the already relaxed smile from the redhead who seemed pleased that the Sheriff forwent any formalities in addressing her. She thought, as she departed, that Emma Swan was going to be a cool boss to work for.

When Emma was alone, she sat back, folding her hands over her tummy and glanced around. Truth be told, she did want to log in to the computer and start working, but really wasn't scheduled to until tomorrow and, therefore, still needed her new login information. Now, what to do before then.

"Groceries." She could do with some.

[ -]

"Mom, can we bake cupcakes?" Henry Mills hung on to the end of the grocery cart, the plastic edge of it tucked underneath his arms. He had been bouncing his bottom up and down to a theme song, in his head, to one of his favorite Saturday Morning cartoons while Regina hunted for the perfect bunch of bananas.

As she replaced one bunch for another, she answered, placing them in a plastic bag, "Yes, that sounds like fun. We can definitely do that." When she looked at him her eyes twinkled. "We can even make our own frosting. What do you think? Chocolate or strawberry?"

Henry thought it over. "I like strawberry." He jumped off the cart and dashed around to her by way of going around the small fruit section. He picked up a clementine and started switching it from one hand to the other, like a ball. "But Spencer, my friend from school…" Regina's grin broadened in size as they moved on to the vegetables. She knew exactly who Spencer was, not only because he had been to their house numerous times in the last few months, but because she _was_ the Principal of Storybrooke Elementary. She knew who _all_ her students were. "He says that pink is for girls."

Scoffing, tired of hearing that argument, Regina expressed her opinion directly. "Pink is for _everyone,_ Henry. It's just another color."

"That's what I told him," Henry declared, throwing his arms up. "But he's being a _wanker_ about it."

That stopped Regina's study of the fresh greens as she swiveled her head toward him quickly, fixing him with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you call him?"

"A wanker."

"Where did you…" Regina halted as the logical answer to her question jumped into her head. "Aunt Z?"

"Yeah. I heard her call him that under her breath when he and Robyn were arguing that one day, and he called Robyn a _Big Ugly Monster."_

Regina gave a brief hum of understanding. She was surprised her sister hadn't said the word aloud. Spencer Hill could be a little monster himself. Regardless, Henry's little friend wasn't the one teaching him British slang, so she continued, "I don't really care for that word, Henry. Do you know what it _means?"_

"Um… a wrong person?" His adorable face scrunched in question so that Regina cracked a small grin, but then transformed back into a straight, disapproving line.

"Not quite. And you would do well to not use words when you don't know what they mean. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good boy."

She went back to her shopping while Henry frowned pensively beside her. "Mommy?" When he successfully gained her attention again, he asked, "What is a wanker?"

Regina made a sort of a hiccup sound and moved her lips but she couldn't find a suitable child-safe definition, which was unusual for an educator such as herself. Sometimes all rhyme and reason flew out the window when one was dealing with one's own children, so she did the next best thing she could. She diverted his attention with vegetables.

"Here. Put this broccoli in the cart."

"What? Broccoli?" His disgust was evident from his hung mouth and goggled eyes as she handed him the offensive vegetable. She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing, and then followed with, "Yes. _And_ these brussel sprouts." It was fun being a mom.

Instantly, Henry became distracted as he held both food items away from himself as he might a skunk.

"Yuck."

They continued their stroll down aisles as Henry enthusiastically asked for junk food. Twizzlers were a no. Popcorn was a yes, as long as it was organic. Pop-Tarts were a big fat no, even though Henry had begged and pleaded. Regina allowed chocolate pudding cups as a trade-off because, secretly, she liked them too.

Wheeling around the bread aisle, Henry spied a familiar form inspecting the eggs and then slowly enter their aisle, not paying attention to them.

Regina was just bending to retrieve a loaf of whole wheat bread when Henry loudly boomed, "EMMA! Hi!"

The new Sheriff's face lit up and it took everything Regina could muster not to smile back. Instead she returned her attention to the bread, found one with the latest "best before date", and dropped it into the front part of the cart. She bit the inside of her cheek, a reprimand on her tongue, to keep from warning Henry of getting too close to the newcomer. It was too late anyway. He was standing right in front of Emma Swan, looking up at her in adoration. It was ridiculous, and annoyingly charming, when the blonde offered her hand for him to shake.

"Hello, Sir Henry."

He tilted his head to the side. "Why'dja call me that?"

"Because I've decided you're my knight in shining armor."

Regina watched her son beam brightly at that and forgot she was supposed to not find the new sheriff so charismatic.

"Didya hear _that_ mom? I'm a knight!"

She hid her fascination of the blonde's winking dimples behind a polite spread of the lips. "Indeed, I did." Out of self-consciousness, unaware of where it was coming from, Regina stayed behind the cart and leaned against the bar. "Sheriff Swan."

Ever observant, Emma had already noticed Regina's business casual attire, namely the light blue denim colored blouse, gaping open just enough at the neck to be tempting yet tasteful. It was tucked into a pair of jet black chinos that fell to just below mid-calf, displaying an appealing set of ankles above a pair of tawny stiletto pumps. Their color exactly matched the short blazer over the blouse with the sleeves rolled up to mid forearms.

Gulping, Emma greeted, "Ms. Mills." Again, Emma looked at Regina's ankles and found it humorous that she hadn't known she could _find_ ankles so appealing. She never had before. "Nice to see you again."

Regina didn't trust herself to say anything, so, she just sociably nodded. It was the way Emma Swan said, _Nice to see you again_ , and the fluttering, like butterfly wings, in her rib cage, that confounded her. The way the blonde looked at her, had Regina's eyes almost squint in curiosity. She did not want to be curious about anyone, especially Storybrooke's new officer of the law.

"Sheriff."

"Please, call me Emma."

Lips moved already to decline the offer, but words never surfaced, for Henry was excitedly jabbering about his morning. He had started off by what he had for breakfast. _"Eggs in a basket, but not a real basket. A basket made of bread, but it doesn't have a handle like an Easter basket. It has a hole cut in the bread so Mom could make eggs in it. Have you heard of that? And we had berries and yogurt too! Do you like berries, Emma? What's your favorite berry? Blueberries or strawberries? I like strawberries! And they make good pink frosting. Do you like strawberry frosting too? Mom says pink is for everyone. I think so too. Do you like the color pink? Like the_ Pink Panther? _I like the_ Pink Panther. _Even when he tricks that Big Nose guy. Do you like cartoons, Emma? What's your favorite cartoon character?"_

Regina caught her top lip between her teeth to keep from laughing at Emma's expression. The woman was completely baffled and could not get a word in edgewise, despite the questions being thrown at her. Both women realized a little too late that Henry had slipped his hand into Emma's free one.

Spine becoming ramrod straight, Regina scolded, "Henry. Please allow Ms. Swan to have her own personal space."

Instead of agreed propriety from the blonde, Emma just shrugged a shoulder and dismissed with a head shake. "It's okay. I don't mind," and before she could notice the glare from the brunette, Emma squatted down to align herself as best as she could to Henry's height. Regina found the move to be entirely sweet, and Emma answered all of Henry's questions in amazing order. "Yes, I have heard of Eggs in a Basket only they aren't called Eggs in a Basket where I am from, they are called Eggs in a Hole. I love berries and my favorite is actually raspberry. But strawberries are good too and pink strawberry frosting is delicious! I like pink, but my favorite color is red. And I used to watch the Pink Panther when I was your age too, the first version that came out. But, my favorite character of all time is Bugs Bunny, because he is one clever," Emma imitated the cartoon character Elmer Fudd, " _wascally wabbit."_

Regina rolled her eyes at the likeness, but could not help the happy shine in her eyes at her son being so captivated by the woman. If she wasn't careful, it could be contagious.

"I like Bugs Bunny too. Especially when he's with Daffy Duck and Daffy says, 'Rabbit Season'."

Emma immediately launched in, "Duck Season."

"Rabbit Season!" Henry jumped.

"Duck Season!" Emma poked him on the tip of his nose with her finger, which only pleased Henry more.

"Rabbit Season."

Regina thought she had better intervene, and pushed the cart forward then grabbed her son's shoulder. "This could go on forever. We appreciate the _unusual_ entertainment, Sheriff Swan, but we must be on our way."

"Mom, can Emma shop with us?"

Before Regina could say anything, Emma enthusiastically copied the six-year-old. "Yes, may I accompany you down the nut aisle, Ma'am?"

"Sure, if it makes you feel more comfortable being surrounded by your _peers_."

"Ah, I get it." They slowly walked down the aisle, Henry spreading a safe distance between them with his shaggy head swiveling back and forth, recording their words and facial expressions. (He was, after all, excited for any progress between his mom and his on-a-star-wished _super hero.)_ "You're calling me a nut."

The sheriff didn't seem offended. On the contrary, she was amused and smirking. "Sheriff Swan, you engage in physical altercations with body guards outside political events and behave like a child in a supermarket, spouting cartoon dialogue at the top of your lungs. If that's not a _tad_ crazy, I don't know what is."

"First of all, it was not an _altercation_." They halted and both women, though they were in a debate, smirked at one another, completely absorbed. "It was a _demonstration._ And Looney Toons is classic children's entertainment. I mean, getting hit in the head with an anvil. How is that not funny? Hello?" Then, as if Emma had figured the brunette out, a gleam of recognition crossed her features. Even if she was wrong, Emma suspected that it would be fun to tease Ms. Mills. "Oh wait. Did your parents not let you watch cartoons when you were little. Were you _that_ kind of kid?"

"Excuse me?"

Emma began strolling again while the dark-haired mother leaned forward, attention completely snared by the blonde's implication. Probably thinking how dare Emma make any assumption on her upbringing.

"I bet you had piano lessons when you were _five."_

"It was the violin and I fail to see your point."

"Did you ever scrape a knee, Ms. Mills?"

"I scraped my knee _lotsa_ times," Henry interjected.

"How dare you." Regina said, though not loudly. She scoffed a little bit in surprise.

"I was playing in the school yard and I fell and scraped my knee." Henry went on, oblivious to the undercurrent passing between the two women.

"Relax, Madame Principal."

"Both knees actually. And then there was the time I feel off my bike. Remember, Mom?"

"Yes, dear," Regina agreed absently and tilted her head at Emma. "Sheriff Swan, don't assume that you know anything about me just because I don't spout out _Porky Pig_ in public."

Emma was captivated by the woman. She couldn't help it. Regina Mills was appealing when her feathers were ruffled. There was a rosy glow to her cheeks and she took on such an air. The brunette was engaging and those brown eyes flashed and dilated. They were amazing in their deep brown, like polished dark chocolate.

"Principal Mills, I would be delighted to _hear_ your best Porky Pig impression."

Regina's eyes opened widely, matching her dropped jaw. Emma Swan _was_ nuts. Regina shook her head at herself because even knowing that did not dull her attraction to the blonde.

"Tell you what… I'll even settle for your best Tweety Bird imitation. Sylvester the cat? Say 'suffering succotash'."

"I don't know how we got here," Regina muttered to herself incredulously as they turned the corner into another aisle.

"I do. You called me a nut. Which, I might add, is being very _assumptive_ with who you think I am. You don't even know me. But you know what? It's okay. I've been called worse." Emma's grin belied her words, Regina noticed. The blonde was enjoying their exchange. Was _she_ a little crazy for enjoying it too? "So maybe we shouldn't assume," the Sheriff continued, "I'm not entirely crazy and _you're_ not entirely _stuck up."_

Regina halted with an aghast expression and gaped at Emma who, pointedly, stared right back at her smugly. The one thing that brought them quickly out of it was Henry's sudden burst of genuine laughter, apparently finding them quite entertaining. He earned a continued gawp from his mother and a silent shoulder shaking chuckle from the sheriff when he repeated, thoroughly amused at the phonetics, "Suffering Succotash."

Running the tip of her tongue pensively against her top back molars, Regina stared down the empty aisle. Swallowing, she surprised herself by apologizing. "You are right, Sheriff Swan. I don't know anything about you. Nor do I want to." _Not 100% true._ "I don't know where you come from."

"Boston."

"I don't know, nor do I care, what you like doing in your free time."

"Reading, working out, building things… I'm pretty handy around the house." Emma informed with a wink, hoping the beautiful woman would absorb these personal details about her. She could see that Regina noticed her wink, which seemed to distract the woman momentarily. Emma was taking that as a compliment. The principal didn't want to find her interesting, but she did.

Immediately Regina thought of the apple tree felled in her backyard during the storm last week. She had made a mental note of calling someone out but had never gotten around to it. She watched as Emma switched the grocery basket from one arm to the other, quickly inspecting its items.

 _I know she likes Pop-Tarts, root beer and wrapped processed cheese singles._

"Mom, we know she likes Bugs Bunny and strawberries." Suddenly excitement flit across Henry's face. "Emma! We're going to make cupcakes today! Want to come over and make cupcakes with us? Mom's going to make pink frosting!"

Emma squelched the laughter itching to escape her throat at Regina's face. The woman looked horrified.

"Henry… I'm sure Sheriff Swan has other things to do."

"I don't actually."

Regina's attention snapped to her and only Emma caught the death glare.

"I'm free _all_ afternoon."

"You are?" Henry gazed at Regina longingly. "Can Emma come over, Mom, please?"

Regina was at a loss for words. Torn between being upset with the blonde, yet mildly curious and wanting to please her son. Of course, she knew she couldn't always please him but as a mother it was always tempting to try. And darn it, she _was_ taking some unexplained pleasure from Sheriff Swan's company, and that completely puzzled her.

Seeming to sense Regina's ambivalence, Emma's mouth upturned into the most beguiling grin. She took pity on the mother and snapped her fingers, poking her finger to her own temple as if remembering something. "Oh shoot. You know what? I do have something I need to do, Henry." At the six-year-old's disappointment and his mother's relief, Emma counterbalanced declining cupcake-baking this afternoon with a proposal of her own. "But I tell you what. How about I take a raincheck?"

"A raincheck?"

"Yeah. It means _I'll do it another time."_ She, and Henry, looked up at Regina, who seemed a little wary but nodded, displaying acceptance to appease her son, while honestly also being grateful for the reprieve.

That was when Emma struck in the most conniving manner. "Like next Friday."

Henry's eyes lit up at Emma while Regina's smile vanished, replaced with surprise, and she squeaked, "What?"

Straightening, Emma knew inviting herself over was inappropriate, but to see Regina Mills stunned into silence was well worth the err in etiquette.

"I'm not doing anything Friday. We can do it then. I'll even bring pizza over, how about that?"

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" The young boy was coming unhinged at one of his favorite meals. "Pepperoni!" He cupped his hands over his mouth confidentially to Emma and whispered, "No vegetables. Especially broccoli."

Not hearing that, Regina was too preoccupied with her nervousness. "I… I'll have to check our schedule." Thinking of sharing a meal with Emma Swan excited her in a way she didn't want to think about. If she let herself contemplate it a moment longer, she'd have to admit that she could actually see the woman sitting fittingly in her kitchen, living room and she stopped herself before thinking of Sheriff Swan anywhere else in her house.

"Please, mom? Please? We're not doing anything."

"Henry, I'm not accustomed to inviting total strangers into our home."

"But Emma's not a stranger! She's from _Boston!_ And she likes raspberries and Bugs Bunny."

It was on the tip of her tongue to murmur, "Oh geez," at her son but Emma rang in with, "Sounds like a winning endorsement, right?"

Regina considered the woman before her and tried to stamp down her own growing wonder. Emma Swan's drawing power was befuddling her senses.

"I'm also the new _Town Sheriff._ I assure you, I'm not a serial killer."

"Uh huh… that's probably what a serial killer would say."

The brunette only got a huge smile in return to her quip, charming dimples appearing at the corners.

"Very well, Sheriff Swan."

"Awesome! I'll see you both in about a week." She leaned toward Regina and said quietly, "Should be enough time for you to get used to the idea." Ruffling the little boy's hair, Emma turned and started walking in the other direction. "Farewell, Sir Henry."

"Bye, Emma!"

"Wait," Regina vocalized, "Don't you want our address or phone number?"

Emma only threw her response over her shoulder while pointing down at herself. "Sheriff, remember? I can do a background check on you."

Eyebrow quirked and chin dipping downward, Regina stated. "That's an abuse of power."

Emma swiveled and walked backwards with a finger up to her lips, "Shhhh…." and then she winked again, causing Regina to inwardly bristle. The newcomer's winks had a profound effect on her.

Releasing a breath, the enchanted mother looked down at her son and caught him quizzically watching Emma Swan disappear around the corner. "What's the matter with you? You got what you wanted. Emma's coming over."

"I'm thinking about something you and Emma said."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and it's confusing me." He looked up at her then with a bewildered look in his eyes. "Mommy, why would Emma want to kill our cereal?"


	4. An Apple vs A Bear Claw

**An Apple vs. A Bear Claw**

For the next few days, Emma was extremely busy. She arrived at work an hour before her shift started and left very late afterwards. But, she remained grateful, for she learned many new things about the town and residents, as well as her own staff.

The first thing she had learned was that she didn't like the Medium Roast coffee pod for the one cup machine. It did nothing in terms of waking her up and feeling more alert, and it tasted too light. She was the kind of person who, apparently, needed the _Italian Dark Roast_ to give her that much needed kick. Give her a cup of coffee that was so strong it could remove paint from the walls, then add some milk and sugar. Granny's Diner, which was a short walking distance away, had the best plain black coffee in town. It was even better than at the local cafés, and Emma had found herself eating there quite a bit already.

Getting to know the people who worked for her was a constant amusement, and she had made sure to walk around and talk to the officers as much as she could. Assistant Sheriff Neal Cassidy, who had been the Interim Sheriff in her absence was a reserved sort of man. He was in his 30s, brown hair, medium build, good physique, and had a thin mustache. Additionally, while he gave her no reason to think he wasn't nice, there was something that she couldn't quite put her finger on that she distrusted; like he was hiding something. She wondered whether she might be reading him wrong, but called herself silly when she noted that he did his work well, and seemed to have run the department efficiently without a sheriff. _So why didn't they give Neal the job?_

Around him, Emma's _super power_ —her ability to tell when people were lying to her—always pinged, even though he wasn't telling outright lies at the time. Suspicion lightly hovered. She'd thought about doing her own background check. But Lloyd, the IT-guy, mentioned that searches on the higher up officers were monitored, so they would get a warning if anyone tried to peek into their background. She had looked at his personnel record but didn't find any red flags. Still, he was polite and spoke formally, only when spoken to, so Emma thought she'd let a _sleeping dog lie._

A small smile graced her face when she thought about the next officer in her command. Chuckling, she crossed her ankles under her desk, grabbed a cold fry from her styrofoam to-go container and recollected how they met.

 _It was Emma's first day on the job, and she decided to go back to Granny's to pick up one of the delicious homemade bear claws that sat under the glass cloche on the counter. They tended to disappear fast during the morning hours. In her mind, she was thinking about all that the new day would bring._

 _She was already wearing her uniform underneath a dark leather jacket. She thought she'd feel uncomfortable in the uniform because she had not worn one in years, being a plain clothed officer in Boston. Surprisingly, she felt good. And she had to admit, she looked smoking hot in the uniform, if she said so herself. Her blonde hair was twisted in a french braid at the back of her head._

 _Just about to grab the door handle, she recoiled in surprise as the door swung open and out came one of her Sheriff's Deputies, another female officer. Not looking ahead to where she was going, she bumped into Emma and slightly bobbled the takeaway coffee cup she was toting. Luckily, the cup was topped with a plastic lid so she only suffered a burnt thumb and not a splotch on her pressed uniform._

" _Dagnabbit! I am so sor…" When her eyes met Emma's, her green eyes rounded right away and she stood soldier straight, allowing the door to close. She donned a look of utmost respect and apology. "Sheriff Swan!"_

 _Emma recognized military when she saw it. Her aunts, who she had been raised by, owned a restaurant in Virginia Beach, and they served a lot of Military men and women. Aunt Ingrid, Aunt Helga, and Aunt Gerdie were known for their fruit pies and passion fruit & peach iced tea. Of course, they also made a mean bowl of chili and block of golden corn bread, if an appetite so moved in that direction. _

_The way this woman stood in front of her had the bearing of a soldier through and through._

" _At ease," Emma kidded, inspecting the short cropped dark hair and held out her hand. "And, who might you be?"_

" _Ma'am, yes ma'am. Deputy Sheriff Lieutenant Mary Margaret Blanchard, Ma'am."_

" _That's a mouthful, isn't it?"_

" _Ma'am?" The woman switched her cup from one hand to the other and thought seriously about Emma's question. "Though, I suppose in a department the size of ours, I'm a step below the Assistant Sheriff. So, I guess you could call me Assistant, Assistant Sheriff. Though in some departments the Assistant Sheriff is called the Under Sheriff, so maybe the Under, Under Sheriff. Or the Under Sheriff Assistant? But never the Assistant Under Sheriff, because that just sounds inappropriate ma'am. If you get my meaning."_

 _Emma was too busy blinking blankly at the woman, trying to remember what the hell she had just said at 6:30 in the morning before having her coffee. "Uh… yeaaaah." Emma scratched the middle of her head with one finger. "Why don't we start from the top, Lieutenant Blanchard." She extended her hand again to her officer. "Good morning, Mary Margaret. Pleasure to meet you."_

 _Her hand was immediately squeezed in a death grip and pumped. "It is certainly a pleasure to meet you, Sheriff Swan. I've read all about you in the Boston Herald, online, and I saw you on the news clips. You cracked one of the biggest drug and sex trafficking rings in history! And before that, your performance record, especially with arrests, has been impeccable."_

 _Slightly taken aback, Emma flushed slightly and looked around to see if anyone else had witnessed the outrageous exchange. She wasn't aware that she had a fan club. On the contrary, Emma was sure there were people out there who wanted to kill her._

" _Well… thank you?"_

" _I am so honored to be able to serve under you, Sheriff Swan. Gosh, I am looking forward to learning so much from you." The young deputy looked about ready to burst from excitement, and though she was coming off a little strong, there was something about the woman that Emma admired. A tenacity. Enthusiasm. Positivity. Evaluating the woman while she spoke, Emma pulled the door open and entered the diner, followed by the praising officer. "I mean, consider me a sponge, ma'am."_

" _Well, let me teach you your first lesson." Emma waved to Granny and pointed to her favorite pastry. "Nothing comes between me and a good bear claw, got it?"_

" _Yes ma'am." Mary Margaret abruptly set her coffee cup down and tried to reach into her breast pocket until Emma held up a halting hand._

" _You don't need to take notes, Blanchard."_

" _Of course, ma'am. Sorry. You must think I'm deranged." They sat at the counter while Granny packed Emma a bag. "It's just, I admire you so much for your contribution to society and law enforcement. I really do consider it an honor to have you heading our department in Storybrooke. True, we're not as big or busy as Boston, but we need order and discipline just the same to provide a good quality of life for our citizens. So, I think anything we learn from you can help."_

 _Emma hadn't expected to be touched by the young brunette's compliment, but she was._

" _Well, I promise to do my job." Emma made a little gesture at the bear claws and tilted her head toward the Deputy. When Granny came over and handed them both white paper bags, Lieutenant Blanchard spoke up._

" _What's this?" The lieutenant looked in the bag and quizzically back at Emma._

" _That is lesson number 2!"_

" _Ma'am?"_

" _A bear claw a day helps the_ _ **law**_ _operate more smoothly and efficiently."_

" _It does?"_

" _Yep. Eat up! And use your fingers. No need to be dainty about it. We are rough, tough badass cops. You got that?"_

" _Yes, ma'am."_

" _We're badass."_

" _Bad… ass…"_

" _And stop calling me ma'am."_

" _Yes, ma…" Mary Margaret froze and rolled her eyes at herself. "I mean, Sheriff Swan."_

" _Eat up, Blanchard. You do like pastries, right?" That won Emma a genuine smile and she was pleased that the officer was cracking just a bit. Good. Mary Margaret seemed like she needed to relax._

 _Both women reached into the bags, took a bite and tilted their eyes upward at the flaky, sweet, frosted dough, catching a few almond slices as well. They both hummed in deep satisfaction before dropping the bear claws back in the bag, only Emma saw something else._

" _Hey, Granny? What's this in my bag? I only ordered a claw but there's an APPLE in here."_

" _Yeeep," nodded the old restaurant owner. Granny wasn't just a nickname. She was an honest to goodness grandmother, who was probably close to 75. "Don't look at me, I didn't put it there."_

" _Who did then?"_

 _In confusion, Emma searched her surroundings, but no one seemed likely the culprit. Blanchard speaking up beside her was a surprise._

" _Regina did."_

 _Excitedly, Emma looked around the dining room. "Regina Mills?"_

" _Yeah, she and Henry have apple trees in their backyard."_

" _And what, she carries samples around with her wherever she goes?" Emma was for certain she would have seen that beauty, hefting around a basket of apples, dressed to the NINES and showing off those damn ankles in those leg breaking heels of hers._

" _It's not unheard of that she brings some in for Granny. It's actually really sweet of her."_

Sweet, yeah… real sweet. I should thank her.

" _Is she still…"_

" _No, she left. I saw her go out the back with Henry."_

 _Emma sighed, then searched her bag and found a small napkin with handwriting. A note that said,_ "Sheriff Swan… PopTarts, root beer and bear claws? You need better nutrition in your life." _That wasn't all she needed, Emma thought with a smile._

The corners of Emma's eyes wrinkled now, in the same manner as they did then, thinking about Regina's surprise. She'd thought several times about thanking her, but always got distracted with work. The crimes committed in Storybrooke were very different from Boston. There were still a lot of calls: petty theft, larceny, vandalism, the normal teenager hijinks, and domestic disturbance, to name a few. Also, cats in this town loved getting stuck in trees. Some calls she had gotten also bordered on the ridiculous. A werewolf sighting was called in a few nights ago as a prank, but some of the older residents still believed that a mystical creature lived among them. Even Eugenia Lucas' granddaughter, Ruby, had been accused of being a shapeshifting wolf by Walter, the hospital janitor. Only, Emma found out that he was just bitter because he had asked the beautiful long-haired brunette out, and she had turned him down.

Looking at the watch on her wrist, Emma found herself with a free moment. It took no time at all to get Regina's information for she had saved it onto her phone. The woman had no _priors_ , not even a speeding ticket, and she lived on Mifflin Street, where some of the wealthier residents lived. And sure enough, _Marital Status: Single._

Tapping the corner of her phone against her lips, Emma strategically thought of what her next move might be. She launched the message app and simpered as her fingertips made clicking sounds on her screen keyboard.

[- ]

"Thank you for my apple," the SMS message had read.

Regina stared at the phone on her dresser. Because she was still uncertain what to respond back with, she spun on her heel, turned to the burgundy business suit that hung on the outside of her closet door and ran fingers down the blazer's pristinely pressed lapel.

Every evening, since she was seven, Regina prepared the next day's outfit, complete with accessories. She was not obsessive about it, she just liked being ready the next morning. Of course, Zelena had often teased her about it when they were children. Regina had never let it get to her. She had always taken satisfaction in their mother chastising her sister every morning for being late to the breakfast table.

Glancing over her shoulder, she eyed the white-faced iPhone and chewed the inside of her lip, hoping-no-wondering whether it would go off with another message. _Wondering. Yes, that's right._ Regina thought to herself that she couldn't care less whether the Swan woman, er, _Emma,_ would send her another SMS.

She blew out the breath she was holding, in puffed cheeks deflating, and collected the black, thin ankle-strap heels that she would wear. They were her favorite pair and would match perfectly with the jacket's black leather lapels and three-quarter sleeve cuffs.

Henry had done nothing but talk about Emma Swan for the past few days.

" _Do you think Emma got our apple, mom? Do you think she even likes apples? Maybe she's more of a peach person."_

" _Do you think Emma knows Jujitsu, mom?"_

" _Maybe Emma can help us with the fallen tree in our backyard, Mom. Ask her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind spending lots of time to help us move it."_

" _I bet Emma doesn't eat yucky brussel sprouts."_

" _Wow! Emma's got a pickup truck, mom! Do you think it would fit in our garage?"_ Regina had thought that was an odd question and when she pegged him with a quizzical look, he said, _"You know, for Friday… when she comes. On Friday."_

There was suspicion of a sneaky motive behind a few of his questions, but Regina didn't want to fully acknowledge that because she did not want to think about what that might mean. She was much more comfortable with the idea that Henry may be forming a small crush on the town's new sheriff than wishing for a possible relationship between Emma and herself.

 _He wouldn't hope for that, would he? We've only just met!_

Regina turned in exasperation, grabbed her phone off the furniture's top, and stared at the message again; the words swimming in the grey of the text message's bubble.

" _Thank you for my apple."_

What did that mean? The skin above her nose was caught between two heavy eyebrows. "Jesus, Regina. She's thanking you for her apple. It's nothing serious," she said scolded herself. Letting her arm drop, she used her free hand to palm her forehead.

Emma Swan was very attractive, to be sure. There was something fascinating and thrilling about that woman. Against her better judgement, Regina found herself completely captivated. She tried not to let on so when she was relaying Henry's heroic antics to Zelena and Cora the evening of Mal's party. Zelena could not stop laughing. There were actual mirthful tears that her sister had wiped away, wishing she had been there to see it. Cora and Zelena met Emma after Regina had left and were impressed with Storybrooke's latest resident. Of course, Regina had remained silent on the Sheriff's visit to her house this Friday.

The phone in her hand suddenly vibrated with a reminder notification and she nearly dropped it before activating it, hating the eager tremor that passed through her system, anticipating the message from Emma. She really needed to get a handle on herself before she did something embarrassing. Principal Regina Mills, daughter of Cora Mills, rarely did anything to embarrass herself.

" _ **It took you long enough to…"**_ She paused her typing, reconsidering for a moment while puckering her lips off to the side. "No. That sounds like Cora," she said to herself and backspaced.

" _ **I take it you enjoyed it?"**_ The blue vertical line cursor in her text box flashed back at her like a ticking clock. Did it sound a bit too eager? Like she was fishing for a compliment? "Don't be silly," Regina said to herself, and she sent the txt, waiting for a reply.

A long minute later, she set her phone back on the dresser, only to sweep it up quickly when it vibrated and dinged.

 **EMMA: I did. It was the best apple I have ever eaten. The juice to crunch ratio was PERFECT and far better than the average apple.**

She was grinning from ear to ear. Despite the rather prim and firm exterior she displayed to the students, and sometimes the parents of the school, Regina plopped down on her bed with a bounce in the cotton 2-piece pajama set that Henry, and Zelena—she knew they were her son's choice but that her sister had paid for them—had given her for her birthday last year. It was black with golden _Wonder Woman_ logos all over. She had thought it was a bit ridiculous but Henry was so excited to give it to her and had adorably told her that she was like a Super hero to him. How could she not wear them after that?

 **REGINA: I am an above average kind of woman.**

Her head falling to the pillow, she frowned deeply at that. _An above average kind of woman? Are you flirting, being insane, what?_ One thing was conclusive. She was losing her mind.

Regina was confident about all things except when it came to matters of the heart. She knew she was beautiful and appealing to others. If it was one thing that Cora Mills took pride in, it was that her daughters were stunning. Often, in their rearing, their mother had instilled the idea that a woman could attain anything if she had a sharp intellect, charm and good looks.

 **EMMA: Absolutely no argument from me.**

Heat crept into her face, cheeks hurting from her wide smile.

 **REGINA: Would this be a rare occasion then?**

 **EMMA: Well, that all depends… Will we have many exchanges in the future? Got to admit that I'm a bit hopeful here.**

Well, there was no mistaking the intention in Emma's message. It brought an uncharacteristic girlish, titter from her lips.

 **REGINA: Hopeful is good. It's good to want things.**

Immediately after sending, Regina sensed that she left a door open for a suggestive reply and was hesitant when her phone received the next message.

 **EMMA: Yes. Getting to know more about you, and Henry, is something that I WANT very much.**

 _Oh goodness!_

Though the statement was entirely truthful, Regina caught on to an interest of a _something more_ in it, and she was conflicted. Her mind said "no", her heart said, "careful" and her body was screaming "hell yes!", a reaction she had never had. Not even with Mal had she experienced such a brazen reaction.

In the past few days, she had seen Emma from afar. Storybrooke was such a small town, and the Sheriff's station was in the central part of it. She spotted her crossing the street one evening and walking along the sidewalk with a coffee in her hand on a morning before work. It afforded Regina an opportunity to check out the town's newest law officer discreetly and she very much liked what she saw.

But was it too soon? She had just broken up with Mal, who had not stopped calling her in the evenings; which Regina deemed a bad sign. She suspected that Mal wanted to get back together and Regina was adamant to steer clear of that.

Snapping her out of her daze was another SMS from Emma.

 **EMMA: I'm looking forward to Friday. I haven't socially shared a pizza in a long time, so it'll be nice to sit down and have one with you and Henry.**

 **REGINA: Yes.**

 _Really? That's all you're going to message her back with?_

She chewed on the side of her top lip as the phone made clicking sounds as she typed.

 **REGINA: We'll see you at 7. For dinner that is.**

 _Ugh._

 **REGINA: Good night.**

She had not wanted to end their conversation. Far from it, but she was feeling suddenly inept, which is never how she felt. Her Vice Principal and friend, David Nolan, called her an "ass-kicker who feared nothing!" She dealt with children for several reasons, varying from the very mild to the most serious of misdeeds, and confronted the manipulative parent daily! Yet here she was, feeling slightly scared because of a powerful, uncontrollable attraction to a stranger.

However, that would be rectified soon. Come Friday's end, Sheriff Swan would no longer be a stranger.

 **EMMA: Sleep tight, Regina. And pleasant dreams.**

That night, as she pulled her bed covers back and slipped through them, Regina thought about how sweetly Emma had ended the conversation with pleasant dreams. If Regina had to make a bet, her dreams were going to be filled with a pretty blonde, complete with flashing dimples, green eyes and an unforgettable laugh.


	5. The Date

**The Date**

The chiming of the doorbell sent Henry flying from the couch toward the foyer.

"EMMA'S HERE, MOM! EMMA'S HERE! IMMA OPEN THE DOOR, MOM! OKAY, MOM?"

He was working on the deadbolt when Regina sounded from upstairs. "Henry! You know you are not allowed to open the door by yourself!"

"BUT IT'S EMMA, MOM!"

"It could be someone else!"

"BUT I'M LOOKING RIGHT AT HER!"

It was true. Henry, held the thin white curtain at the window beside the door back, and he and Emma were make funny faces at one another. He laughed at her sticking her tongue out at him.

"She's so cool," He muttered quietly to himself, then twisted his head to shout over his shoulder, "COME ON MOM! AREN'T YOU DONE PUTTING THAT MAKE- _GLOP_ ON YOUR FACE ALREADY?"

Emma laughed outside on the stoop. Obviously, the six-year-old did not realize that his shouts could be heard through the door.

"YOU DON'T EVEN NEED IT! YOU'RE PRETTY WITHOUT IT!"

Emma was inclined to agree, though she had never seen it for herself, but if she was lucky, perhaps she would be given the experience of it one day.

"MOM!"

"Henry Daniel Mills!" Regina peeked her head over the banister as she descended the stairs. "Please, use your indoor voice!" A heavy sigh dropped from her lips when she spied Emma waving through the glass and realized, without a doubt, Emma had heard Henry's excitement. "Really, Henry."

Unremorseful, Henry had his hand on the lock. "May I let her in now, Mom?" When Regina's shoulder sagged he just beamed at her in barely restrained eagerness.

"Yes, you may…" He was already turning the lock and shuffling to open the door. "… let Sheriff Swan in…" was said quietly as the door opened widely and there standing in black jeans, a soft buttoned-up denim shirt with a thin red leather jacket over it, was Emma Swan. A pizza was propped up on one hand and a glass bottle in the other.

"I hope someone is hungry for pizza!" Emma walked through the door and was the recipient of an enthusiastic hug that could have very nearly knocked her off balance, had she not been prepared for it. The boy was clutching to Emma's hip. The blonde held him to her, the glass bottle at his back.

"He has been eager all day, not just for pepperoni, but to show you his toys. Of course, he could have waited a few seconds for you to come in and get settled before _attacking_ you," Regina commented of the hug, but her expression belied the terse meaning of her words as she only gave Henry a fixed look. The boy just flashed a smile of his own, his arms still wrapped around their new guest's waist.

"That's okay. I kind of like a welcome like this."

Henry reached for the pizza and Emma gave it to him. "Careful kid."

"I got it. You're turn to hug her 'hi', mom."

Regina cleared her throat and Emma bit down on her bottom lip to keep from laughing. She spread her arms wide at Regina and joked, "Bring it in if you'd like to. I certainly won't complain."

Her mouth fell open, then snapped closed as Regina regained her composure. "I think I had better grab our dinner before it ends up on the floor." Without another word, she grabbed the large pizza box from a disgruntled Henry, who was showing he could handle it all on his own, and delivered over her shoulder, "Welcome, Sheriff Swan. Please come in."

"Emma," both she and Henry reminded in unison as Regina disappeared into the kitchen.

He shrugged and said, "I think she's a little miffed at me for yelling about her make- _glop._ I call it that instead of make-up because in the jars, that's what it looks like. Glop."

Ruffling his hair, she responded, "Yep, I got that."

"She doesn't need it. My mom's the prettiest woman in the world."

"Yep, I got that too."

"You did?" The kid's beam charmed her again and Emma knelt down in front of him.

"Yeah. I think that your mom is beautiful."

He enchanted her by taking her hand, then surprised her more when he uttered, "Good."

[- ]

They ate outside on the back patio, which was close to the house and consisted of a slab of stone bordered by red brick. There was a small out door kitchen to entertain guests and Regina got the impression that Emma was impressed by the amenities. She had asked whether Regina prepared meals outside often, to which she replied that she hosted a summer barbeque and pool party every July. That got her thinking about Emma being invited to the next one and she caught her mind wandering to whether the blonde wore a one-piece bathing suit or two.

Transferring a black olive off her pizza slice past her lips, she now watched Emma and Henry talk enthusiastically about their favorite super heroes. The blonde's connection with her son had astonished her from the moment the woman had arrived.

First, Regina had been completely caught off guard when she had set the pizza box down on the kitchen counter, turned around, and saw Henry carrying a bottle into the kitchen. All while Emma was removing her leather jacket and revealing that the denim shirt underneath was sleeveless. On impressive display where the sheriff's arms which were toned and quite perfect. Now, the cut of muscle rippled in the sun as her son gave Emma a forceful high-five when they agreed that Captain America was slightly better than Iron Man.

"Mom likes black olives. Do you like olives, Emma?"

The corner of her lips rose, and Regina watched Emma's gaze move from Henry to her. Those green eyes sparkled and zeroed in on the second olive slice between her thumb and forefinger. "As a matter of fact, I do." Into her mouth, the food went, and when Regina innocently sucked pizza sauce off her finger, she was not ready for the visceral impact of the Sheriff's eyes darkening with desire.

 _Whoa._

"Olives are okay. But, they aren't as good as pepperoni." Henry took a huge bite of pizza, making sure to eat one huge pepperoni slice.

"Yep. Pepperoni is my favorite vegetable," she joked and winked, but Henry corrected Emma with a guffaw immediately.

"Pepperoni's not a vegetable!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! It's a meat."

Winking at Regina again, Emma said before eating, "I stand corrected."

The woman was enchanting. Regina had tried not to be so affected by her, but the Sheriff was surprising her at every turn. How she got along with Henry was already paramount. Then, there was the pizza. It was thoughtful of the blonde to buy an extra-large half pepperoni and half veggie.

" _Hey Mom, Emma got your favorite kind!"_

 _Regina whipped her expression to the sheriff. "You did!"_

" _Eh… you struck me as a veggie pizza kind of woman."_

" _Yes, but this also has artichoke hearts, jalapenos and arugula on it. That's not standard of the veggie pizza. How did you know which pizza I like?_

" _I'm the sheriff?" Her cheeks dimpled and Emma side-glanced at her, humor and mischief in her eyes. "It's my job to know everything."_

After dinner, Henry asked if he could go play his video games for a bit. When Regina had suggested he take Emma inside to play with him, while she brought their dishes in, he quickly replied, "No, that's okay, Mom. I can do it. You should show Emma our apple trees."

Stupefied, Regina watched as Henry carefully piled one plate onto the other, then stacked his empty glass on the plates, leaving their half-filled ones behind, and focused as he carried them into the house.

"Careful, Henry."

"I know, mom."

When he was gone, Emma complimented, "He's a great kid. Independent."

"He…" Regina faced Emma, still a little gobsmacked that her son volunteered for the chore. It wasn't his first time taking the dishes to the kitchen, but she couldn't remember him offering to do it all by himself before. Another milestone. "He's a good boy." Another eye-lock between them bore a giddy feeling in Regina's stomach, and, if she didn't look away, she feared she would give her interest in being alone with Emma away. Her attention turned to the bottle their visitor had been carrying earlier. What she had initially thought was a bottle of wine had been a rare and delicious Italian Strawberry Soda. "Thank you so much for thinking of Henry and bringing a non-alcoholic beverage with you."

"I'm glad he liked it. It's one of my favorites and the brand is not very common. My aunts raised me on this stuff and it's not your typical store-bought soda, which they preferred I not drink too much of."

"Yes, you spoke so fondly of them at dinner. And you mentioned sisters? You have two?"

"Yeah… I… well, they aren't my biological sisters, but we are sisters all the same."

 _And yet another intriguing surprise._ Regina brought the drink to her lips and the sweet strawberry taste lulled her into comfort as she sat back and enjoyed the soda's fragrant scent. "Now I am interested."

"Aunt Ingrid was my mom's best friend all through childhood and college. When my mother died, in her will, she named Aunt Ingrid my legal guardian."

"And your father?"

A pause had Regina second guessing her question. "I never knew him."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I had a good life. I had family."

"And your two sisters. What were their names? Elsa and Anna?"

"They were Gerdie's daughters. Her husband had died when they were very young. They came to live with us and we became very close."

"Wow. That's a Hallmark movie."

Emma laughed delightedly at that. "Yep! How lucky was I to have that? Everything worked out. I'm so glad for that."

They sipped soda and enjoyed the fresh air, though dusk was upon them. It was a comfortable moment and Regina found herself asking, "So really. How did you know about my favorite pizza?"

Emma sat back in her chair, rolled her lips between her teeth and briefly weighed whether she should give her sources away. "Mary Margaret."

"Ah." Regina's head inclined as she thought that of course the answer should have been obvious.

"I must say, I was a little surprised, myself, that she knew something as personal as that. There's a story there, but I didn't get a chance to ask her because we got a call." When Regina didn't answer immediately, Emma's stomach sank at a thought. "Did you two date?"

Regina, who had just sipped her soda nearly choked and began coughing slightly. Emma felt that there was no choice but to scoot closer and lightly slap on Regina's back. "You okay?"

Nodding profusely and trying to catch her breath, Regina shot Emma an incredulous expression. "Mary Margaret and I? Good Heavens no! Oh my _God!"_ Suddenly instead of hacking, Regina started laughing and wiping tears from her eyes.

Bewildered, Emma said, "She seems to know an awful lot about you."

"My mother dated her father for a brief time. I should say that she and I were nearly step-sisters."

"Really?"

"Really." Regina smiled brightly. "I'll have to tell Zelena about this. She will laugh her ass off."

"I bet she would. When I met your sister at the mayor's party she seemed to be quite the funny lady. Pretty, good humored. Very tall."

Regina ignored the spike of jealousy at the mere notion that Emma Swan might have checked her sister out. Ridiculous. It would be a natural assessment anyone would make and, again, she marveled at how wayward her impulses had become where the new sheriff was concerned.

"And Cora is your mom? She's intense."

"Oh, for sure."

"So, what's the story then, if you don't mind my asking." Emma pointed to herself. "Cop. Always curious."

"There's not much to tell. My parents went through a separation, and during that time, my mother dated Mary Margaret's father. My parents ended up reconciling and staying married. I suppose it sounds complicated."

"It sounds like a soap opera!"

Snorting, Regina shook her head and replied, "That is probably the best way to describe my mother… as that _diva_ character in a soap opera. The matriarch that provides all the drama."

They shared a laugh that faded as their eyes locked. Awareness shot through them like an electrical current, connecting them until nothing around mattered except a real interest to bond and know one another better.

The faint ringing of the doorbell pulled them both out of their moment, and Cora's voice could be heard throughout the house. Regina sat up straighter and was disappointed when she saw that her mother was not alone.

Stepping out the back door, with Henry in tow, was Zelena, Cora and, to Regina's dismay, Mal, who was taken aback by Emma Swan sitting very close to her.

"What's up, Buttercup?" Zelena asked, her eyes twinkling as they settled on Emma in glee. "Sheriff Swan. It is _very_ good to see you again."

Regina aimed a look at her sister as if to silently plead, "Calm down, Z. Let's not make your pleasure that I am in the company of another woman obvious."

"Sheriff Swan? This is a surprise." Cora smiled, but Emma still found it difficult to read the older woman, whose auburn hair was tastefully coiffed. Emma could sense, however, the less than thrilled attitude coming from her new boss, the mayor.

"Indeed, it is," Mayor Drakeford agreed, though her expression was contrary to that. "Hello, Sheriff Swan." Not waiting for an answer, Mal addressed Regina. "Regina, might I have a word with you?"

"Now is not a good time, Mal. I am entertaining company."

"I am sure Sheriff Swan doesn't mind if I _steal_ you for a moment or two."

Emma quirked a brow at the stressed word, unsure how to respond. This was a delicate subject to be sure. A few days ago, the mayor had subtlety flirted with _her,_ which had made Emma realize she needed to be cautious. Mal Drakeford found her physically appealing and she had discovered that the woman could be a little _handsy_. Lingering handshakes, the swipe of a finger on the inside of her palm, and undressing Emma with her eyes. Now she looked very territorial over Regina and Emma didn't like it.

"Uh…" Emma began.

"Now really," Zelena began. "We should not disturb Regina and her _date."_

Everyone paused and Cora scrutinized them carefully. Emma's arm was still resting on the back of Regina's chair. Mal narrowed her eyes at them. Zelena looked like a child in a candy shop. Emma and Regina, both, had waited for the other to make a correction and when neither of them did, they eyed each other in an uncertain manner of how to proceed from here.

The awkwardness was saved when Henry moved from Zelena's tandem embrace and said, "Mom, can you help me get my new _Hulk_ pajamas from the laundry basket.

Scooting her chair back suddenly, Regina acquiesced, "Of course. I forgot, sweetheart. I'm sorry." To everyone else, Regina said, "Excuse me." Her departure was delayed by a soft look that pleaded for Emma to wait for her. The look was not lost on anyone, including the mayor.

"Well," Cora, again, alligator-smiled at all three women and said, "I suppose we had better go."

"Yes." Zelena said, making it a little more obvious when she announced a second time. "Sorry for the intrusion, Emma. Please, enjoy the rest of your _date."_

The repeated mention of the word _date,_ and the way the mayor clenched her jaw, had confirmed Emma's suspicion and she steeled her expression, not giving any emotion away. She remembered, as a child, her Aunt Helga sitting with her at the kitchen table, her aunt's blonde hair in its usual bun at the back of her head, with a deck of cards. _"Remember, Emma. Your_ poker face _is a valuable asset."_

"Sheriff," Mal began when they were alone on the porch. "I request your presence in my office, Monday morning."

The impromptu meeting sounded more like a demand than a request. With that, the blonde mayor left, the slow clack of her heels tormenting Emma and leaving her rattled about what Monday's subject of conversation was going to be.

[- ]

In his brand new _Incredible Hulk_ pajamas, Henry listened very carefully through the crack in the living room window leading to the patio.

"So," Emma started. He could hear his mom take her seat at the table.

"More soda?" Regina's voice sounded a little funny to his ears. Was his mom a little nervous?

"Um, no thanks." Now, Emma sounded nervous. Henry frowned and his lips set into a grim line. "Regina? So, you and the Mayor, huh?"

There was a beat of silence until Regina's weary sigh resonated. "Not anymore, but yes."

"For how long were you together?"

"For about a year."

"Sounds serious."

 _Uh oh._ There was something that Henry didn't like in Emma's voice. He could tell she didn't like that his mom and the mayor had dated. _He_ didn't like that the mayor and his mom had dated either.

"It was to _one_ of us."

There was a pause. It was almost as if Henry could hear the wheels in Emma's head turning. "No doubt to which one."

Raising his head, Henry peeped through the open window. They were staring at the table, looking like they maybe wanted to say something more to one another, until Emma scooted her chair back. "Well, it's getting late. I should probably go."

Henry watched Emma rise out of the chair with her back to Regina and his mom dragged a hand through her hair in frustration. Exhibiting one of her fake smiles, Regina rose and matched Emma's formal pose with her own. Emma turned back and said, "Thanks for the company. I had… fun."

"Thank you for the pizza and soda."

They stood there longer, his mom with her hands folded in front of her and Emma with hers in her pockets, glancing around the yard.

"What happened to the apple tree?" Emma pointed and asked of the tree, hanging sadly in the yard, splintered in a few places.

"Storm."

"Ah."

Henry couldn't watch anymore. He laid on the floor staring at the ceiling as he continued to listen to them. Grown-ups were so silly. Even at six, he could tell they weren't eager to end their night. He didn't know why Emma wanted to leave and he didn't know why his mother was acting as if she didn't want Emma to stay. Air collected in his cheeks and he blew out slowly. Not only were they grown-ups but they were also _girls_ , which made them _double confusing._

"Well, I guess I should say goodbye to the kid."

Henry's eyes flashed in distress.

"He would love that. He's upstairs in bed."

Like a bullet from a gun, Henry shot from the room, skidding across the floor in his sock-covered feet in front of the staircase, and took the stairs quickly on all fours. Reaching his bedroom, he dove onto the bed, looking around him. He brushed the hair from his eyes and grabbed a comic book, just in time, before Emma and his mother walked in.

"Hey, Henry. I just wanted to say goodnight."

"You're leaving? You should sleep over!"

Why both women blushed and chuckled uncomfortably at each other, he wasn't sure. Sometimes when he stayed late at his cousin's, Aunt Z always offered that he could sleep over. And, Mal had slept over a few times, much to his displeasure.

"Maybe another time. Thanks for the invite though."

"When are you coming again?"

He watched Emma glimpse at Regina, who just stared at the floor with her lips set gloomily.

"Um. I don't know. We'll have to wait and see."

He didn't like that answer. He didn't like that Emma looked pained by her lack of response or the disappointment that crossed his mom's face. He hoped that shooting star knew what it was doing.

"Okay." His reply was dubious, but if either woman had sensed it, they didn't say anything.

Emma walked over and gave him a quick hug. He liked the way she smelled. She didn't wear lots of perfume like the mayor did and her hugs felt genuine.

"I'll walk you out," Regina offered.

"Oh, you don't have to. I can let myself out." Emma again looked a little uncertain, especially when his mom inhaled sharply. Why was she in a hurry to leave?

"Ok," Regina said. "Whatever."

"I mean, if you want to…"

"No, that's fine. I'll tuck Henry in before I lock up."

"Do you need any help cleaning up?" Now, it sounded like Emma wanted to stay! Henry was totally confused.

Regina's tone had grown cold, taking him by surprise. "Sheriff Swan, I don't need you for anything. You may leave."

Henry's eyes darted from one woman to the other. He was sure he didn't like the sound of his mother's reply, nor the hurt and then resolve that he saw on Emma's face.

"Good night," the blonde murmured before exiting the room.

When Regina sat down beside him, her smile was in place but there was a sadness in her eyes. Henry wanted to swear with a word he'd heard his aunt use before, but knew his mother wouldn't like it.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's get you all tucked in."

"Tonight was fun, wasn't it, mom?"

The front door was heard closing and Regina's grin faltered.

"Yes."

"And it was really nice of Emma to get your favorite pizza."

"Yes, it was."

"And, maybe next time, you could make your lasagna for her."

"Uh-huh." Henry let his mom tuck the covers under his arm and kiss his forehead. "Goodnight, Henry. Sleep tight."

After she left, Henry stared up at the ceiling, thinking that everything had gone downhill when the mayor and his family had come over. He wondered what they had wanted because they left pretty quickly after that.

One thing was for certain. He knew Regina and Emma were having a good time together. Their laughter was music to his ears. He had to do something.


	6. Henry Makes A Move

**Henry Makes a Move**

Emma had spent the weekend mentally kicking herself for her behavior at Regina's. She had tried calling the next day, but her calls had all gone straight to voicemail. She passed by the house Saturday evening but it looked dark and empty. No one seemed home and Emma went back to her place and sat, wondering where Regina was and who she was with.

She had thought about staking out the residences of Regina's family too but, honestly, was a little scared to see if the mayor was at either house. It looked like they were all friends, and frankly, she was still uncertain how to handle the idea that Regina and Mal had been involved. Or that the mayor acted like they were _still_ involved.

Early Monday morning, Emma entered Granny's Diner and was immediately mollified by the smell of fresh coffee and breakfast. Sauntering her way to the counter, she heard her name called and found Lieutenant Blanchard and Deputy Lelievre sitting in a booth.

"Good morning, Deputy Aurie. Lieutenant Blanchard."

"Morning, Sheriff."

Aurie nodded and asked, "How was the pizza Friday night?"

Emma's head swiveled to Aurie, shocked to be asked such a revealing question in her company, but the red-headed officer put both hands up and defended Mary Margaret. "I already knew about you having dinner with Regina and Henry. As a matter of fact, the whole town did."

"Seriously?"

Mary Margaret sipped her coffee and, after raising a finger to signal that Emma needed a cup as well to the passing waitress, she explained. "You mentioned it to Vinnie, the pizzeria owner, that you were ordering the pizza for Henry. Vinnie's wife, Carlota, is only _one_ of the town's biggest gossips. You got to be careful in Storybrooke. Word travels fast."

"Great. So, has everybody heard that dinner was interrupted by the Mayor yet?"

Aurie dropped the toast she was about to bite into. "No way!" She pinned Mary Margaret with a look. "I thought they were over."

"They _are_ over."

"Does the mayor know that?" Emma asked quietly, picking up her newly delivered coffee cup and drinking from it. The hot, dark liquid actually did wonders in making her feel better. Now, if she could just get over Regina, that would be great.

Mary Margaret seemed to mull over Emma's question and was careful with her answer. "The mayor can think whatever she likes but, from what I hear, Regina is the one who called it quits and is moving on. That should be the most important detail."

The sigh was heavy from Emma and she did not care whether Aurie was there. She already had a feeling that she could trust these two officers with her life. "I think I screwed up."

"How?" Aurie's mouth was full with wheat toast but she leaned in supportively.

"I don't know."

"What did the mayor say when she saw you with Regina?" came Mary Margaret curiously.

"That I'm to report to her first thing this morning."

The two officers looked at each other and then at Emma. "She can't fire you."

"But, she could make the sheriff's life miserable, MM."

"Yeah, but Cora could make _her_ life miserable. If Regina's happy and Emma makes Regina happy, then Cora's happy."

"Cora Mills scares me just a little bit," Emma confided. "I am pretty good at reading people, but, I can't read her."

Mary Margaret sat back in the booth. "Cora's… alright."

"She's an old bat."

"Aurie!"

"She is, MM. You should know. She was almost your step-mother!"

"Nah, it would have never gone that far."

"She still gives me the _heebee-jeebeez_."

Emma pointed to the last toast triangle on Aurie's plate and the officer offered it to her. Mary Margaret snickered and said, "Fair enough. She can be scary. She wasn't the greatest mother, but she loves her daughters. She's a much nicer grandma. However, when it comes to business…"

"She's a _bat-witch-snarling-beast."_

Having just taken a sip, Emma swallowed before she chuckled, "She's all those things, is she?"

"Let's just say you don't want to lock horns with her."

Silence passed while the deputies waved to some patrons walking by. Emma broke the silence with, "SO, what exactly happened between the Principal and the Mayor?"

"Mal cheated on Regina."

Emma was gobsmacked. "Are you kidding me? She cheated on _Regina?_ Why would anyone cheat on Regina?"

Aurie nodded. "That's the story. It's not the first time either. The mayor has a… very _healthy_ sexual appetite."

"No shit." Emma thought about the few advances she had been confronted with before Mal had discovered her at Regina's house on Friday. She suddenly felt worse about how she reacted. "Yeah, I think I might have messed up. But… I feel like I'm suddenly walking on egg shells here."

Her second in command studied her. When she spoke, Mary Margaret exuded a little more concern. "Just what exactly are your intensions with Regina?"

"Are we playing the role of _concerned-former-nearly-step-sister?"_

A smile broke on Mary Margaret's face. "Friendly concern. Regina and I are friends. When her mother was dating Father, I was a chubby geeky pre-teen. Zelena would tease me and Regina would always stick up for me."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah. That's Regina. She would never look for praise or see herself that way, but she's a bit of a hero. She deserves a happy ending." Mary Margaret leaned forward and whispered, "Definitely _not_ going to happen with Mal Drakeford."

Forty minutes later, Emma was still reflecting on that as she walked past the mayor's secretary, escorting her into the mayor's office. When Mal saw them it was like Emma could hear the _charm-o-meter_ go up just by watching the mayor's face light up, though there was something artificial about the display.

"Ah, Sheriff Swan. Do come in." Rounding her desk, the impeccably dressed blonde offered the guest chair to Emma and hailed her secretary. "Aliza, a word please." The slender good looking, model like assistant paused and Emma observed Mal whisper something cozily in her assistant's ear, causing Aliza to blush and titter. Then she watched Mal caress the woman's elbow and deliver a megawatt smile while watching the woman leave.

Swiftly refocusing her attention on Mal's desk, Emma afforded herself a quick eye roll at the mayor's fraternization with her subordinate. _Come on._ Before it was too late she pasted a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Mayor Drakeford. I hope this won't take long. I am due in the briefing room with my deputies shortly."

"I understand, Sheriff Swan. I will try not to take up too much of your time. I trust that our Sheriff's Department is running smoothly and efficiently?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, we are. Things are great."

"And you are getting all settled in… outside of work?"

 _There it is._

"Yes."

"I had not realized that you and Regina were dating."

 _Now what?_ Should she tell the mayor the truth? That she and Regina weren't dating. Was it any of the mayor's business? _Hell no._

Emma had always been a quick thinker on her feet, though, and she decided not to reveal too much. "We met at your party as a matter of fact. Henry and I met first though. He's a great kid."

There was a slight twitch in Mal's smile and Emma interpreted it as disagreement. _Aw, no way._ Who couldn't like Henry? Emma fought the urge to dislike her new boss on the spot, which was ridiculous because, besides the over-flirting, she had decided to like the mayor on the previous meetings they have had.

" _Are_ you and Regina are seeing each other?"

 _I saw her last Friday. I may see her cross the street later or in town from time to time._

Emma didn't say anything and gave, not exactly a head nod, but her chin may have dipped lower for a brief second from impatience. The mayor took it as an affirmative and before the woman could say anything, Emma jumped in. "Does this meeting have anything to do with my job, Madam Mayor?"

"Well…"

"What I do in my personal life, as long as it is not affecting my professional life is exactly that, strictly _personal."_

 _Oh boy._ Did she just tell the mayor off?

Mal seemed to think carefully about this from every angle. "Just be sure that no one gets hurt." That was unexpected. Mal was being protective. "Despite what has happened between us, Regina is still a dear family friend."

Was that it? There seemed to be no apparent interest coming from the mayor now. She had shown more enthusiasm in her assistant than anything else.

Emma watched Mal scoot her chair in and occupy herself with other matters on her desk. "You may go, Sheriff Swan. Have a nice day."

This whole situation was not as complicated as she thought. "Okay." That was the best Emma could come up with. She got up from the plush guest chair and bid the mayor goodbye.

As she walked down the stairs of City Hall, Emma knew she should be relieved but was still uncertain about what she wanted to do where Regina was concerned.

[- ]

A week later found Henry sitting in his Aunt's flower shop. "Alright, my lovelies. How's the homework coming along?"

Zelena passed through the backroom of _The Wicked Florist,_ and set the arrangement she was carrying onto the counter where Robyn and Henry sat. Robyn was reading a book and Henry had a worksheet in front of him where he was counting and coloring items.

"I'm reading about Zebras, Mummy," Robyn informed Zelena cheerfully.

"I'm coloring rockets," Henry added. "I have to count how many are in this box. Circle the number here and color two."

"Exciting," Zelena vocalized with a fist pump in the air. "I love it when you kids are learning." She gave Robyn a kiss at the top of her head. "Are you two ready for a snack yet?"

"Whatcha got, Aunt Z?"

"I have yogurt and granola for you both. Yum! Your mother would approve, Henry."

"What time is she picking me up?"

"Well, you know how your mother and work can be. She has planning meetings with the teachers, but she promised in about an hour and a half."

Glancing at the clock on the wall, he asked. "What time is it?"

Zelena smiled at him and bowed near her daughter, testing her with a whisper, "Gee, I don't know. What time is it, lovey?"

Robin squinted her eyes at the analog clock. "It's 3:45 in the afternoon."

"Correct!" Zelena hugged her daughter from behind. "Gosh, you're smart. Just like your mummy."

As she passed Henry she hugged him too. "So, Mister Man! Are you hungry or what?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I will…"

"Zelena!" Montrose Phillips, Zelena's assistant florist came to the back. "Ariel Vandenberg is here and she is looking for a florist for her wedding to Erik Dekker the III! This is a _huge_ deal!"

"What? I'm nearly offended that she didn't come to me first! Our families know one another. I've known about the wedding for a month now."

"Maybe she just wanted you to be a guest."

"Bollocks." Realization washed over Zelena and swiveled her attention to the counter where the children quickly looked down at their homework, as if they had not heard anything. Regina would kill her if Henry learned another inappropriate word. "I have a mind to say no."

"Zelena, just go out and talk to her!"

"Fine." She looked at the kids and said, "Montrose will get your snack. You be good. This may take a while."

"Okay mummy."

"Okay, Aunt Z."

A few minutes later, a small plastic container of strawberry yogurt was sat in front of Henry. The flavor and bright pink color reminded him of his conversation with Emma about pink frosting in the market. He needed to speak with her. To help smooth things over somehow, if he could. During the last week, no matter how he tried, he could not get that bit of sadness out of his mother's eyes. He wanted Regina to laugh again, like she had with Emma at dinner.

Looking to his left, he saw his cousin engrossed in her book and a plan started forming in his head. Could he pull this off? Geographically, it was possible. The Sheriff's Station was only a stone's throw away. He could zip over there and be back before anyone missed him.

Leaning over, he peered out the curtain-covered doorway and saw both Aunt Z and Montrose talking animatedly with Ariel. They'd be there for a while.

Quietly, Henry stepped down from his stool, not making a big fuss and uttered to Robyn, "I'm going to the bathroom."

When she just hummed in response, he felt even more optimistic about the idea. Instead of making a right, through the corridor leading to the shop's restroom, he tip-toed to the backdoor, quietly opening it and slipped out. From there, he ran as fast as he could the two blocks toward where, hopefully, Emma was.

[- ]

"I think we have all the evidence we need on this B&E case," Assistant Sheriff Neal Cassidy explained, closing the manilla folder in his hand and tapping the corner against his palm. "I'd like to pick this guy up today."

With crossed arms and sitting back in her chair, Emma nodded and agreed. "Sounds like an open and shut _breaking and entering_ case. Go ahead with the arrest."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Her deputy was collecting some items he had brought in with him, his uniform jacket and a left-over Styrofoam cup and turned to leave her office when Emma decided to quench her curiosity. "Neal?"

"Sheriff?"

"So far, I have been pretty impressed with your work."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"You're smart, a good cop, your record is good and you're local."

Neal seemed to know where this conversation was heading. He sighed and pulled at his thick black utility belt, awaiting the question he knew Emma was going to push.

"I'm surprised you didn't take my job."

He inspected their area and was glad that they were the only ones in the office. Emma had hoped that he would confide in her about this topic of mystery that had plagued her all week.

Throwing his jacked over his forward, careful that it not disturb his drink, he shifted feet and with his free hand gestured to her. "Okay, you're new so you don't know."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Know what?" Was he a recovering drug addict? An alcoholic? Did he kick puppies in his spare time? What?

Neal looked agitated for a few moments, which seemed a little out of character for him and he plopped into her guest chair and unloaded on her.

"You've only been here a short time, but I'm sure you know who Rowan Gold is."

Taken aback, Emma pondered that with a short smile. Of course, she knew who he was. Everyone in town did. As a matter of fact, she had been keeping a close eye on him and was told to by the mayor.

"You mean Storybrooke's _kingpin?_ Yeah, I've heard of him. He has ties to the mob, right?"

Neal's complexion paled and he didn't wait to hear anymore before blurting, "He's my father."

Emma goggled and her jaw dropped. She certainly wasn't expecting that. "What?"

"Yeah. I found out about a year and a half ago."

Eyes darting all over the office, Emma understood better now why, perhaps, Neal had not been given the job. She noted that he looked a little pained and she cleared her throat, thinking of something to say.

"Want to hear the funny part?" Neal didn't give her a change to think of a response.

"Is there a funny part to all of this?"

"I found out when I busted him at a bar brawl. He wasn't fighting in it, but his goons were, and I thought even though he'd probably walk, I was going to arrest Gold to show him that he couldn't fit the law into his pocket. Threw him up against a car and everything. That's when he laughed and told me."

"Whoa."

"Right?"

"That's some serious _Darth Vader/Luke Skywalker_ drama there."

"Exactly. I was a wreck."

"DNA test?"

"Confirmed."

"Shit."

"Now I know why my mom never talked about him. She's been gone five years now."

After long moments of silence, Emma released the breath she was holding. "Still… the crimes of the parents should not be transferred to the child."

"Yeah, I know that. But, honestly, I like my job now. I don't want to be sheriff."

Emma chuckled, "Fair enough."

Neal stood and frowned at her. "You got to know that I would never let what I just told you interfere with my job."

"Do you two… talk?"

"Personally, not if I can help it."

Emma nodded and was grateful that her super power sensed he was telling the truth. She could trust that he would do his job honorably and with integrity. She respected that.

"Thanks for sharing that with me. If anyone gives you crap for this, let me know."

His small smile and head nod was his reply. It was as if now that the air was clear, they could start over.

After he was gone, Emma worked diligently to meet her goal for today, the stack of reports littering her desk. Her cell phone rang in her coat pocket, hanging on the rack. When she retrieved it, she smiled because it was a Facetime call from her sister, Elsa.

Plugging in her earbuds she activated the call and found both Elsa and Anna looking back at her. Her dimples flashed as they both greeted her loudly and in unison. "What's happening, hot stuff!" Their rowdy laughter set her off and her heart pinged just a little missing them.

"What's happening is I'm making this job my bitch."

Anna tilted her head, a twinkle in her light-colored eyes. "We knew you'd _rock it_ as Sheriff."

"How are things in Virginia?"

"We're having a heatwave. The temperature is unbearable. Thank goodness for air-conditioning."

"And the aunts?"

"Crazy as ever!"

"We all miss you, Ems. When you coming back to visit?"

"Christmas. I'll be there for Christmas."

Anna balked, "Not Thanksgiving? You know Aunt Ingrid makes a mean Turkey and homemade stuffing."

Emma groaned, "Don't tempt me. We'll see. Maybe."

For some reason, the idea of sitting at a Thanksgiving set dinner table with Regina and Henry sprouted in her mind. She wondered if Regina cooked turkey every year or if she went to spend it somewhere else. Last year she had probably had it with Mal. Emma cringed inwardly and pushed the thought from her mind.

"Speaking of tempting…" Anna wiggled her eyebrows, and teased, "Have you tempted anybody to go cavorting on the _Dark Side_ with you?"

"Why are you two so interested in my sex life?"

Elsa answered, "So we can have something to report back to the Aunts with. They're constantly wondering when you're going to settle down and make an ' _honest woman_ of some lucky girl'." Again, Regina Mills jumped into Emma's thoughts.

"And what about you two?" When one wasn't ready to answer, deflect. "Anna, are you still dating Kristoff?"

"Yes," Elsa rolled her eyes, "And she needs to move out with him before I _kill_ them both."

Emma laughed, "What's going on?" She watched Anna shove Elsa jokingly and both sisters smiled at one another. They shared an apartment above the restaurant, while the Aunts lived in a large two story ranch house only a few miles away.

"They need to be…" Elsa's eyes darted from Anna to Emma and she leaned closer and meaningfully said, "… _quieter_ …"

 _Oh holy hell._ Emma threw her head back and laughed uncontrollably. Damn, she missed them. She only laughed like this with them, though she did come incredibly close with the Millses the other night.

 _Sheesh, Swan! Can you stop thinking about Regina and Henry for five minutes._

"Awwww," Elsa said. "Who's that?"

Ripped from her own thoughts Emma frowned at the phone, that she had let slip down a little bit. When she heard a clearing of a throat, she turned and saw no one at eye level but a movement from below brought her sights down.

"Hi Emma."


	7. Meet the Sisters

**Meet the Sisters**

"Henry?"

"Henry is one cute kid!" Anna's voice sounded in her ear, but Emma was only paying half attention as she looked around the empty office area.

Henry pointed at her phone. "Who's that?"

Peeking around the corner, Emma replied absently. "My sisters." Was Regina around? Excitement bubbled in her middle and an upturned curve of the lips appeared.

"Cool. Can I talk to them?"

Still looking for Regina, she handed Henry the phone but forgot to take the earphones out. She ended up pulling the jack out and her sisters' voices filled the room.

"Where is she going," she heard Elsa say.

"Maybe she has to take _a leak,"_ Anna replied with a giggle.

"Hi," Henry boomed. "I'm Henry."

Their voices carried as Emma spied around a different corner. _No Regina in sight._ While her sisters made introductions and cooed over the adorable six year old, Emma returned, not being able to hide the curiosity and a little bit of enthusiasm in her voice.

"Henry, where's your mom?"

"Oh," Henry shifted from one foot to another, "She's in a teacher meeting."

"Who's your mom, Henry?" Elsa asked.

"My mom is Regina Mills. She's the principal."

"Principal, huh?" There was definite humor on her little sister Anna's voice and she could imagine her playing with the ends of her red hair that she liked wearing in braided pigtails. Seriously, the woman was nearing her late twenties and still looked like Pippi Longstocking. Elsa had blonde hair that she loved wearing in a French braid. They always wanted to braid Emma's hair too when she was younger, and sometimes Emma would give in. The three of them would walk to school looking like the _Friggin' Waltons_. "Tell us more, Henry."

"Emma had dinner with my mom and me the other night and Emma thinks she's beautiful."

Anna was giggling and Elsa fished, "Oh, _does_ she?"

Henry was nodding when Emma grabbed the phone, "I'll take it from here." She could see the inquisitive expressions on their faces. "Hey, you guys. I need to call you back."

"Yes," Anna raised both eyebrows, "You _really_ do."

"Oh geez."

"It's okay," Elsa put her hands up. "We have enough information for the Aunts right now. Go find the _Beautiful Regina._ I can tell you want to."

Emma shook her head and both women yelled through the phone, "Bye Henry!", "It was lovely to meet you!" and "Hope we get to talk to you again!"

Henry shouted back, "Bye!"

Before Emma hung up, she heard Anna yell, "Don't forget to make an honest woman of her!"

Silence permeated the office. When Emma opened her eyes and looked down at Henry, he flashed her his best winning grin, and she had a feeling he was guilty about something.

"Henry, is your mom really in a meeting?"

"Yes, I swear!"

"And where are _you_ supposed to be?"

He looked down at his sneakers and slipped his hands in his pockets.

 _Great._

"… Because I don't think it's here, Henry."

He looked up at her desperation clear on his face. "But I just _had_ to talk to you, Emma."

Kneeling down, concernedly, in front of him, Emma grabbed his shoulders. "What's the matter, kid? Is everything alright?" If it wasn't, Emma would make damn sure it would be.

"Mom's sad."

That caught Emma off guard, and the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach implied that maybe she had something to do with it.

"She was having so much fun with you the other night and I think she's sad because she thinks she did something to make you leave."

A weary sigh dropped from Emma's lips.

"Just don't be mad at us, Emma." That did it. She crushed Henry to her and then stood, pulling him back to her chair with her. She sat down and brought him to stand between her legs.

"Hey, listen. I am not mad at you. Not at all."

"But are you angry at Mom?"

"No. I think I'm angry at myself," Emma admitted honestly.

"Why?" Henry propped himself on her knee and Emma smiled a little, loving the feel of him on her lap.

"Well, it's complicated, Henry."

"Because you're a grown up?"

Emma shrugged uncertainly, "Being a grown up is not always easy."

"And being a girl?"

"What?" She gave his question some thought, moving her head pensively from side to side. Of course, being a woman had its hardships too. The little boy punched his fist into his open palm in confirmation, surprising her.

"I knew it! Being an adult _and a_ girl… double confusing."

She snorted at his logic and couldn't help the shoulder-shaking chuckle escaping her. "Oh Henry. We're going to have to talk about all that a little later. I need to get you back where you belong."

As she was putting her jacket on, there was a commotion coming from the stairwell and rounding the corner was Regina, Zelena and Robyn.

"Emma! Emma, help. Henry's missing." Regina's terrified eyes searched her face, pleading for help. Emma felt the little shape behind her burrow closer to her back. The time of reckoning had arrived.

She pulled him out from behind her and presented him to the others, draping a protective arm around his neck for support, to which she could tell he was grateful.

"Looking for this?"

[- ]

A wave of relief washed through Regina and she fell to a crouch on the floor, hugging her son. She had gotten off earlier than expected and was looking forward to taking her family out for sushi. All of them, including Zelena and Robyn. When she arrived at Zelena's flower shop, she found her sister talking about arrangements for Ariel and Erik's wedding. She joined in on small talk, since Zelena was just wrapping up with them, and bid the happy couple farewell.

Everyone agreed sushi was a good idea and Robyn had told them Henry was in the bathroom. After another 10 minutes, Regina had become suspicious.

They had searched the entire shop while in distress, and when they couldn't find him, Emma was the first person Regina thought of, so she made a mad dash for the door.

Now that she knew her son was safe, anger started to set in and she pulled back to address him.

"Henry Daniel Mills! What on earth did you think you were doing? You can't go galivanting all over town by yourself. You _know_ that!"

"I know, but…"

"No buts!" She realized that she had raised her voice too sharply when his eyes began to mist. She forced herself to count to five, because ten was too long, and shut her eyes. Being angry was okay, but, she needed to try and control herself right now. He was safe. "You really scared me, Henry. You usually know better and when I couldn't find you, I panicked and worried. I thought the absolute worst had happened to you. Do you understand?"

He nodded and she hugged him again, holding the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I just wanted to talk to Emma."

"There are things called _phones,_ you know," Zelena said over Regina's shoulder. She made a face, causing Henry to break into a smile, to which she winked at. "Use one next time. I'm perfectly happy letting you _bother_ Sheriff Swan with mine."

Emma felt compelled to add in, "Besides giving everyone a big scare, he was no bother to me." Their eyes met and held and Emma smiled at Regina, "I like having him around." Under Emma's heated gaze, Regina gulped and stood up.

"Henry, we'll talk about this later." From the way his head fell, he knew there was going to be a punishment and though Regina hated doling them out, this case warranted it. This wasn't like he had wandered a few racks away from her in a store or had hid in a clothes rack, which he had done before. He actually left a building by himself, without permission! "I need to talk to Emma. Go with Zelena and Robyn, please." It was not a question.

Robyn piped up finally with, "We're going to get sushi!"

Henry swiveled and asked, "Can Emma come with us, Mom?"

"Come along, you heard your mother. Let's go, _Ferdinand Magellan_." Zelena herded the children out, but not before she turned back, in a nosey fashion, to look at the women inside the office one last time.

"Who?" Robyn asked, as they walked further away, their voices fading out.

"He was a world explorer, sweetheart."

"Why was he named after jello?" Henry asked, making Emma crack a smile and Regina catch both lips between her teeth to keep from grinning. She shook her head slightly at her son.

She felt Emma's hands on her arms and Regina just crumbled on the inside, letting herself fall into Emma. They stood there embracing, and her hands came up around Emma's waist under the arms that were now around her. She laid her head on a leather clad shoulder, finding the scent and comfort of it soothing.

"Hey, hey," Emma said softly. "It's okay. He's safe."

"He has _never_ done that before."

"Kids do stupid stuff, Regina. The important thing is he knows it wasn't okay and he'll get disciplined for it."

"It could have been worse."

"But it wasn't. And we'll make sure he doesn't do something that dumb again." The reassuring words calmed Regina and she wasn't sure whether Emma meant to say _we_. But for the first time, Regina felt a bit lighter about being a parent. It was ridiculous, she thought, but true also. Henry was getting older and this probably wouldn't be the last dumb thing he did. She couldn't keep him in a bubble for the rest of his childhood, so yes, it was nice for a moment to not feel so alone.

Regina continued to let her body calm from the frantic high it had been on. Backing away from Emma's embrace, loathe that she was to do it, she took a cursory glance around, realizing that this was her first time in Emma's office. "You need a painting or something. Over there."

Emma looked to the wall that Regina pointed at. "You're probably right. Maybe you can help me decorate. If you think this is pitiful, you should see my place right now."

The notion that she very much wanted to see where Emma Swan lived was the proverbial banana peel to which she slipped on. She lost her place in the conversation, surprised that she still wanted to spend time with Emma. This was all happening so fast, but a big part of her was okay with that somehow.

"Emma… I…"

"I'm an idiot."

The blonde's confession had Regina blinking under a heavy brow. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm an idiot, Regina."

"Okay… good to know." Regina took a deep breath and said, "Why are you an idiot exactly?"

"Because I let the mayor get into my head."

"Oh." Regina smiled at that. For Mal to bother Emma so, she must have some feelings toward Regina.

"Emma, Mal and I. It really is over between us. She can want whatever she wants, but I'm done." Regina took a step forward. "I understand that it makes things uneasy for you because she is someone you report to."

Emma waved that off and Regina felt hopeful. "So, it really is over between you two? No lingering feelings? You're not on the rebound?"

Snickering, Regina tilted her head to the side and alluringly confirmed, "Yes. And 'no' to the last two questions."

"So, can I buy you dinner?"

The corners of Regina's eyes wrinkled as a happy expression flit across her features. "No." When a blonde eyebrow curved upward and mild alarm showed in Emma's eyes, Regina grabbed Emma's hand, stroking her knuckles. "I believe you have already bought me dinner. Besides, I'm taking you out for sushi tonight."

"Oh, I see." Joy registered fully on Emma and she weaved her fingers through Regina's, who liked the feel of their touch.

This was a good beginning.


	8. The First Real Kiss

**The First Real Kiss**

Days had turned into weeks and Henry was nearing the end of his two-week sentence for leaving Zelena's custody. His punishment was no television or video games for 3 weeks, and he had the added chore of helping his Aunt Zelena sweep up the shop's backroom twice a week, which wasn't a real hardship because he liked sweeping. Zelena would mutter under her breath that he was certainly Regina's son.

Emma and Regina had spent more time together and had agreed to take things slow. There were shared meals allowing them to become more familiar with each other. Emma had driven out to the Elementary school twice to have lunch with Regina in her office. Some dinner were with Henry, others were just the two of them. The three of them took a trip to the movies one weekend to watch the new Avengers movie.

A picnic in the park had proven fruitful when, while Henry was off playing with a friend, Emma had complained about a sore neck muscle and Regina offered to work the knot out. What had started with Regina kneeling behind Emma, massaging her shoulders, resulted in an intimate moment when they had almost kissed. Though Emma had wanted to, at the time, she detected mixed feelings from Regina. There was longing but also a lack of confidence too. Emma supposed it was natural, after all that Regina had been though with Mal, that she might be a little hesitant. Her decision was not to push. Emma could be patient. She wasn't going anywhere, and she knew the wait for Regina would be worth it.

On one particular afternoon, a month later, the whirling sound of a chainsaw could be heard in Regina's backyard.

"Emma! EMMA!"

Emma held the powerful saw against the tree not hearing that Regina and Henry were home.

When she saw them, she drew her goggles down, allowing them to hang around her neck. She wasn't sure what was more enticing: seeing Regina in a grey dress that wrapped around her body, accentuating all the right curves or the hungry look Regina wore while perusing Emma's perspiring body.

Emma turned the chainsaw off, donned a full-fledged smile to welcome them home, and ran a gloved hand down her white tank and black jeans.

"Hi."

"Hello." Fascinated, Regina's eyes fixated on Emma's chest and biceps, causing a ripple through Emma's lower middle. _Oh yeah. She likes what she sees._ As a test, Emma squeezed the saw's handle, flexing her arm muscles and Regina's eyes widened and she gulped.

Emma wanted to dance in victory because the brunette had to close her eyes to tear her avid gaze away. When Regina opened them again, she was looking at Emma's face blankly like maybe she forgot what she had wanted to say.

"Um…" Regina began and she zeroed in on Emma's lips. Testing again, Emma slowly dragged her tongue across her upper lip and was pleased when Regina's mouth hung open. It looked like the principal had stopped breathing.

Regina's focus was snagged by mischievous green eyes. A perfectly groomed, dark eyebrow knowingly curved followed by an eye roll. "Okay. Yes," she acknowledged her gawking, "Anyway… you are here earlier than expected."

"Oh, yeah. I hope it's okay. I wanted to get this fallen tree all taken care of for you. Since I had the afternoon off, I wanted to get a good head-start so that we could have more time together… for other things…" Emma gave Regina a meaningful look. Desire flashed in Regina's eyes and the movement beside her brought both their attentions to Henry, wearing his backpack while holding the straps against his chest. "How are you doing, Sir Henry? How was school?"

"It was good. Michelle Herrera shoved a bead up her nose and the teacher panicked and called 911. Deputy Blanchard came out with the ambulance and she talked to Vice Principal Nolan and now everyone thinks they're in love."

Emma's eyes goggled at that. "Really? Wow, that sounds like quite a day. I'll have to get the _411_ from Deputy Blanchard." Bringing her gaze up to Regina, she said through tightened lips, "In love?"

Regina lifted a shrugging shoulder and Henry insisted, "Yes. They're in love. Robyn says he always acts weird when he's around her and Mary Margaret smiles down at her feet a lot."

"Interesting," Emma thought aloud.

"Yes, well. Henry, I thought you wanted to help Emma? You had better get changed."

"Oh yeah!" He ran into the house to get changed into appropriate yard work clothes. Emma bent over, reaching into her bag a short distance away and pulled out a folded clump of leather hide.

"Check these out. I got him the cutest set of work gloves. Adorable." Emma stopped because Regina was ogling her again.

"You know, if you keep looking at me like that, I am not responsible for my actions."

"Hmmm? What?" Regina straightened, losing the dazed, dreamy look on her face and was a little embarrassed to be caught staring.

"I know we agreed to take it slow, but you're pushing it, lady. You're looking at me like you're in the mood for chocolate and I'm a _Hostess Cupcake_."

"Those things are gross."

"That wasn't the point." A rosy glow spread, while Regina seemed at a loss for words, and it was so endearing, Emma found herself leaning in, in a tempting manner. It would be so easy to just claim those ruby-red lips and satisfy both their curiosities. They had shared a lingering cheek kiss, since their picnic, the night before last. One kiss, and it felt more than friends, at least to Emma, who now suddenly felt a need to discuss where they were going because she was falling fast.

Emma had never moved so slowly with a woman before. This was the real deal for her and she had been willing to allow Regina to call the shots. She reminded herself, daily, that Regina had just gotten out of a bad relationship and she was also a single mother who had a child to think about. Under no circumstances was she going to rush Regina into anything the woman wasn't ready for. It was important to give her the time and space she needed. But damned if Emma wasn't slowly going crazy.

So, she flirted, but not overtly, and expressed romantic interest in the woman because she needed Regina to know that she wanted her.

This time, Regina moved a little closer too. Emma's face lit up and she wanted to jump for joy, but suddenly realized that she was all gross and sweaty. This was not how first _real_ kisses should be, smelling like a mule. She shook her head with a half-suppressed laugh, and said, "You're gorgeous, Regina," then bent forward quickly placing the hottest of cheek kisses close to the corner of Regina's mouth. Realizing she lingered for way longer than was platonic, she eased back slowly, watching the smolder in Regina's eyes.

"I think I like this kind of welcome home." Regina's simper was charming and sexy.

"We're getting closer."

The toothy grin that spread across Regina's lips warmed Emma to the core and when the brunette brought loving fingertips up caressing her chin, Emma dipped and kissed Regina's thumb.

"Soon, Emma." Taking a few steps back, Regina looked suddenly shy but no less enchanting. "I'm going to start dinner. I hope you like chicken fajitas."

She didn't wait for Emma's answer. They both knew Emma would probably eat sawdust just so they could spend more time together.

[- ]

Regina was trying her best to prepare dinner. She had the tortillas ready, most of the vegetables chopped and the food warming in the oven. However, she was distracted by Emma, who had come into the house thirty minutes ago with Henry, in his blue _Thomas the Tank Engine_ t-shirt, jeans and converses. She had asked whether she could take a shower before dinner and, now, all Regina could think about was a very naked Emma Swan upstairs in her shower. She had the option of letting the woman use the guest bathroom, but Henry used that one, and she was sure the bathtub/shower was filled with toys. So instead, Emma was using _her_ private bathroom, getting dressed and undressed in _her_ bedroom and Regina suddenly wanted to lock the woman in there and never let her out.

Henry came in and Regina was grateful to have her attention grabbed away from the blonde. "Did you wash up for dinner, young man?"

"Uh-huh." The six-year-old, leaned on the counter opposite her and drummed his fingers impatiently. Regina glanced up at him knowingly. Adorably, his mouth twisted and he sighed.

"Did you set the table, Henry?"

"Yep!"

"That's my boy." She smiled at him as he climbed to sit on the nearby stool and watched her chop tomatoes.

"Can I go see if Emma's ready?"

"No, sweetheart. Leave Emma alone."

"She's been up there for a long time." Henry was so eager to have his hero join him again. Regina didn't think it had been that long. "Maybe she's sleeping."

"I don't think she's sleeping."

"I can't hear the shower anymore, so she's not taking a shower."

 _She's naked in your bedroom._

"Maybe she was so tired she took a nap, Mom. It's a good thing your bed is in there."

 _Oh geez._

The thought of Emma Swan sleeping _naked_ in her bed was enough to have her pull at the thin red v-neck t-shirt, alleviating the sudden hot flash she was experiencing.

"Mom?"

"Hmmm?"

"You look funny."

"Oh?"

"You look a little like you got a sunburn."

She was burning on the inside, that was for sure. She was hot for a chainsaw wielding, tank-top wearing, blonde whose cheek kisses alone could melt her insides and have her heart palpitating a mile a minute. And those dimples, she thought, should be considered concealed weapons. Regina was never prepared for them to come out and mesmerize her.

"Mmmm, something smells amazing!"

Emma, in a pair of faded tight jeans and a sinfully snug-fitting, black, tank top, startled Regina out of her musing that she almost dropped the spoon she was making guacamole with onto the floor.

 _Oh my! How many tank tops did the woman own?_

She watched Emma curl sexy arms up, newly-washed muscles rippling as she pulled her wet, golden hair back into a ponytail. The woman made putting one's hair up breath-taking.

Needing to be hosed down, Regina snatched the glass of ice water on the counter. She began to drink, hoping to extinguish the bourgeoning desire in her abdomen.

"We thought you might have been sleeping in Mom's bed."

Regina's eyes bugged-out at Henry momentarily, and she caught the humor in Emma's face. Gulping down the ice water held in her cheeks, she nonchalantly shook her fark curls and clarified, "No, we didn't. _Henry_ thought that maybe you were tired and had fallen asleep."

"But mom doesn't mind if you sleep in her bed. Right, mom?"

It was apparent that the six-year old could not pick up on the undercurrents flowing between Emma and Regina. The air suddenly became charged with their undeniable chemistry, and Emma's eyes were filled with unrestrained lust, penetrating into Regina's so much so that the time for awkward virginal blushing was over and the heat in Regina's gaze, all at once, matched Emma's.

Fully intending to make it through dinner without ripping the woman's clothes off, especially in front of her son, Regina pushed the bowl of Tortilla chips toward Emma.

"Chip?" She offered with a pointed glanced at Henry and Emma followed her sights. That seemed to also cool the blonde down a bit and she smiled gratefully.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"Hey, Emma! Want to see what I did in school today? I'll show you, come on."

"Yeah, sure. Okay."

Regina quickly remembered. "Oh here. I poured you a glass of wine. Take it with you. It might take the _edge_ off."

The gesture was friendly, but the moment their fingers brushed, it was a ten-alarm-fire all over again.

Emma gulped and mouthed, "Holy Crap," as Henry dragged her closer to the door.

Regina mirrored the gulp before saying to her, "Tell me about it."

[- ]

"I think this is the best apple crumble I have ever eaten." Emma forked another big bite of warm apple dessert with the cold vanilla ice cream into her mouth. "It's perfect." Not only was Regina amazingly _hot,_ but she was also an exceptional cook. Her aunts would be proud. She could imagine Aunt Ingrid wanting to talk to Regina about some of the scrumptious delights the woman made. She envisioned Regina and Henry sitting in the dining room of her Aunts' restaurant and mentally assessed the logistics involved in taking both mother and son to Virginia Beach for a holiday. Emma knew _that_ alone was _huge._ She rarely ever brought women home to meet the aunts.

Her feelings for Regina were tripping her up, making her do and think things that were out of character for her. She thought, maybe, she had been in love before, but it had _never_ felt like this.

 _Whoa! In love?_

Emma studied the woman sitting across from her las she laughed into her napkin at one of Henry's jokes before sipping her coffee. Regina focused on Emma, smiled genuinely and the blonde was lost in the power of it. As much as she wanted to keep things light, there was no denying it to herself.

Emma was head over heels in love with Regina Mills, and they still haven't truly shared an relationship-indicating kiss. It was an amazing revelation to her. They had spent time together, just talking about things. Their histories, dreams and goals. She had learned that Henry was adopted and that Regina couldn't have children. Regina didn't care that Henry wasn't biologically hers. " _Blood doesn't make a family, love does,"_ Regina had said. Considering Emma's background, hearing that had started the early stages of her fall for her.

Glancing to her left, she watched Henry laugh with his spoon in his mouth and she knew she was in love with him too. The intense wanting she experienced in that moment gave way to fear because she had never felt like this. Like there was so much to lose. The more one loved, the more one hurt when that love was gone. How did Regina really feel about her? Was it possible that she could be feeling just as intensely as Emma was? Had there been enough time for her feeling to develop to that point. They were only just beginning and hadn't known each other that long.

" _When you know, you know,"_ Aunt Gerdie often told the girls about love. The youngest of the three sisters had been a hopeless romantic.

Her green eyes dropped to her plate, losing some of their sparkle, and Emma put a hand on her stomach to steady the turbulent emotions rolling within her.

"Emma, Emma! What do you call a cow on a trampoline?" Henry held his spoon up and waited for her, but Regina's smile faded as she took in Emma's look of distress.

"Emma, are you okay?"

"Huh?" She shook her head to try and snap out of it. When Henry's smile started to fade, Emma pasted a brilliant smile on her face, winning his back, "Sorry. I don't know. What do you call a cow on a trampoline?"

"A milk shake!" Henry bent over with such a mirthful expression that Emma chuckled because the kid was just too loveable, and then she laughed louder for his benefit.

"A milk shake. I'm going to have to remember that one."

"Henry," Regina interrupted. "I think it's time for your bath, then bedtime."

"Awww." When he looked up again and saw that his mom meant business, he glanced at Emma, who winked at him. "Okay, mom." He brightened then. "Can I play with my toys?"

A teasing light passed through the depths of Regina's brown eyes. "Of course! What would bath-time be without toys?"

"Yay!" He jumped from the table and ran to his mom, throwing his arms around her and giving her a sticky kiss on her cheek. The brunette's shoulders started shaking with laughter while the little boy made a loud kissing moan against her cheek. "Love you, mom!"

"Love you too."

Henry ran unexpectedly to Emma, barreling into her arms, and giving her cheek the same treatment. "Love you, Emma."

Emma's heart wept in joy and she picked him up and kissed his cheek the same way, not seeing how Regina put her fingers to her lips in wonder. "I… love you too, little man."

After he scooted up the stairs, Emma placed her spoon onto her plate and was in the middle of getting out of her chair with her dirty dishes when she heard Regina query, "What's wrong?"

She turned to Regina, who gave her a quizzical head tilt.

"Nothing."

Emma wandered into the kitchen alone, thankful for the few minutes to try and gather her thoughts and get her wariness under control before Regina came in with the rest of the dishes. She realized how comfortable she was becoming in their lives by how routine their after-dinner actions were. If Regina didn't feel the same way about her…

"Emma why do I feel like even though you're with me, you're not really? You're suddenly a million miles away."

Regina put her dishes on the counter, and would have grabbed Emma if Emma had not started rinsing the plates off.

Apparently, her actions were becoming worrisome because Regina was rather direct in addressing her next, "What's going on in your head right now?"

Feeling like maybe things needed to slow down a bit, namely herself, Emma smiled and lied, "I am thinking about this apple crumble and how my Aunts would send a Ninja Task Force after the recipe."

She made small talk about her family back home and Regina's cooking until all the dishes were done and the dishwasher was turned on. The sounds of the machine provided a low rumbling soundtrack for them.

"Thanks for helping with the dishes."

Emma leaned an elbow against the counter top and playfully chided. "After the feast you prepared for me, dishes are the least I can do."

"Well, you are always welcome."

"Thanks."

"Now, tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." _Everything is so RIGHT._

"I don't believe you."

"Are we having our first fight?" Emma kidded trying to make it light. But, when Regina inhaled a long draggy breath, Emma questioned the wiseness of the question.

"I hope not. I'll be damned if we have our first fight before our first big kiss." Regina paused. "Though technically, we have sort of fought before?"

Not wanting to talk about fighting, Emma released a puff of held breath. "We are not fighting."

"Well, we're certainly not kissing." Regina propped her hands on her hips, and it was such a turn on, Emma thought that her ovaries might explode. "I thought that would be the next step, but if you're having second thoughts about us..."

 _What? NO! Wait! Go back!_

"No! I'm not having second thoughts."

"I mean, I've been through this, Emma. When I've been fully _in_ and the other person just… wasn't."

 _No! I'm in! I'm in._

"Regina, this is nothing like that. I am _in._ " Emma made a scoffing laugh."I am _so_ in!"

"Then what is it?"

A frustrated breath was Emma's answer. She was not used to being so vulnerable.

"Emma, I really like you. I thought you were being really patient with me and I appreciate it, but I have Henry to think about and if you don't feel…"

"I'm falling in love with you."

 _Great, Swan. Hurl it out there like a grenade!_ Regina's expression was akin to a deer's in the stream of an oncoming car's headlights.

"I know it's happening fast, but I'm in love with you, Regina, _and_ Henry. And, you have the power to completely decimate me."

It took another few seconds for Regina to process what Emma was saying and when she opened her mouth to respond with a look of sympathy for Emma, the blonde's stomach dropped.

"MOM?! YOU CAN WASH MY HAIR NOW!" There was a sigh and Regina moved closer, taking Emma's hands.

 _This feels like a break up._

"Emma, I…"

"MOOOOOOOM!"

"I'm coming, Henry!" Regina's expression was apologetic and imploring. "Please, don't go anywhere." She briskly ran out the door.

"Great." Emma took a few seconds to hang the dish towel, and became surprised when Regina whisk back in so soon. "Hey, is something…"

She didn't have time to ask about Henry because she was pushed up against the refrigerator, with Regina's lips crashing against hers. A muffled moan elicited from her and when their lips parted, Regina's tongue moved against hers and Emma basked in the feel of warm palms cupping her cheeks. The kiss, though urgent, was fleeting and instantly Emma craved more. She smiled against a slowly retreating mouth and when she opened her eyes fully she saw Regina smiling as well.

Their foreheads pressed together in sweet desperation and they found that they were clutching one another, clothes fisted in shaky hands.

Regina lightly rubbed the tip of her nose affectionately against Emma's and commanded of her, as if she were a border collie. "Stay."

Emma's dry throat muscles worked and though she felt robbed of breath she managed in a raspy voice, "I'm rooted."

This pleased Regina immensely. She walked backward toward the swinging door. Upon getting there, still facing Emma not wanting to lose sight of her, she groaned, "This will be the longest… bath-time… ever."

Knowing that the mother couldn't wait to get back to her, flooded Emma's chest with pure elation.


	9. The First of Many Things

**The First of Many Things**

"Okay, how do I look?"

Aurie and Emma swiveled their heads while they sat in Mary Margaret's living room, waiting for the young woman to exit her bedroom. The deputy was finally going on an official date with Vice Principal David Nolan and she was nervous. Emma could see a slight tremble in the long yellow dress she wore.

"Damn, MM. You look awesome! Nolan won't know what hit him," Aurie replied.

"You look very pretty, Mary Margaret," Emma added.

She looked up at them doubtfully. "I look like a dipshit."

Both women laughed and corrected her emphatically. "You do not!"

Emma crossed her arms in the arm chair she was perched in. "You're just not used to seeing yourself out of uniform." She brought a bottle of mineral water to her lips and jested, "What do you _wear_ on your days off anyway?"

"Ha-Ha." Mary Margaret walked to the mirror near the front door and inspected herself, turning every so often. "I look like a giant banana."

Aurie cackled and fell forward. "No, you _don't!_ Stop!" Aurie begged of Emma. "Will you tell her please?"

"Lieutenant Blanchard, as your commanding officer, I order you to stop being an ass. You look great!"

Emma wasn't sure why her deputy, now good friend, was so nervous. She'd seen the way David looked at Mary Margaret. Plus, Regina had mentioned how besotted her Vice Principal was with her once-almost-step-sister already and she couldn't be happier. As a matter of fact, Regina and Zelena had taken Mary Margaret to buy the dress in the first place, and the three women had bonded.

Emma had also had plenty of time to bond with Zelena and Cora. Regina's family had discovered just how serious Emma and Regina were, and they made it a priority to spend time getting to know Emma better. At first, Emma was a little apprehensive. Cora Mills still scared her, but she was getting used to the woman's forceful nature. As long as you disagreed with her as little as possible, things were okay. Zelena, on the other hand, made a great drinking buddy at these society parties Cora liked to throw every so often.

"So, how are things with Regina?" Aurie asked, as if reading Emma's mind. Though the women before her were her subordinates, outside of work they had become Emma's closest friends.

"Things are really good." That was an understatement. Things with Regina were really great!

"I heard there was a little drama a couple of weeks ago though." Mary Margaret mentioned and Emma rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" Aurie asked, scooting to the end of her seat and breaking off a piece of the dark chocolate bar Mary Margaret had on her coffee table.

Emma groaned, "My sister, Anna, came to visit, so she stayed at my place. She arrived earlier than expected. I let her in and jumped in the shower because Henry and Regina were going to pick me up for our daytrip to the zoo. I should mention that Anna and I look _nothing_ alike."

Sensing what was to come about in this story, Aurie's shoulders slumped as she voiced in dread, "Oh, no."

"Regina knocks on the door. Anna answers, knowing who to expect. Only thing is she's in the middle of dressing. So, Regina gets this strange red-head answering my door, half-naked and telling her I am in the shower!"

Aurie broke out into laughter and Mary Margaret was shaking her head in disbelief. "Luckily she had Henry with her to corroborate your story."

"Lucky nothing! Regina believed me."

"Really? After all she had been through with the mayor?"

"Well, I'm sure it was natural for her to be surprised at first. As soon as she spotted Anna's state of undress, she had Henry immediately wait outside the front door, so my sister could put some damn clothes on. By the time I came out of the bathroom, they were all laughing together. When they told me what happened, I wanted to smack Anna upside the head."

"There should be an unwritten rule somewhere that says a woman should not answer her lesbian sister's door in her underwear." Mary Margaret popped a chocolate square in her mouth.

"Ultimately, I'm glad it happened. I think it made our relationship stronger. Regina's got mad crazy trust in me! And I'll _never_ give her any reason to doubt it. We are solid!

Aurie shook her head in amazement at Emma. "No offense, Chief…" Even though she was Sheriff at work, Aurie jokingly called her _Chief_ in private. "But you and Regina are a fucking Cinderella story."

Emma checked her watch. "Speaking of which, I had better get going."

Just as Emma got up from the chair, the doorbell rang. She threw the chocolate bar at Aurie. "That's our cue. Come on."

They both placed a supportive kiss on Mary Margaret's cheek.

"Good luck, MM."

Emma pointed at Mary Margaret and meaningfully asked, "You got this, right? _What_ are you?"

Used to the pep-talk, Mary Margaret grinned at the blonde. "I am _bad ass."_

"Damn right, you are."

[- ]

Regina placed the piping hot pan of lasagna on the round cork board to cool off and took the oven mittens off, throwing them in the drawer. She caught her reflection in microwave door and briefly inspected herself. Her growing hair was tamed by the hair tie at the back of her neck. A pale-grey, scoop-bodice t-shirt, under a black vest, was one of her favorite outfits for a comfortable night in. Emma was due to arrive soon and their dates had escalated to being more casual around each other and, frankly, she was thrilled about that. That she could be herself with Emma, and vice versa, brought about such a wonderful sense of security. She was ecstatic about how their relationship was progressing and moving forward. Take tonight, for instance. Tonight was another important milestone for them.

With Henry staying at Zelena's, and not due to return until tomorrow evening, tonight was the night Emma was going to stay over.

There had been a lot of heavy make-out sessions between her and Emma. Lots of open-mouthed kisses, grabbing, kneading hands, rolling around and straddling, but tonight was their first night together.

"Ding Dong!"

Rather than ring the bell, it was Emma's voice. She had stuck her head in through the front entrance and when Regina laughed and said, "Come on in!", Emma strolled through the swinging kitchen door.

"You know as your town Sheriff, I feel I must caution you about leaving your door unlocked. I mean, I know I _singlehandedly_ keep Storybrooke safe and all, but still…"

Regina had opened her arms wide for Emma to walk into and the blonde did not disappoint, hugging her and burying her face in Regina's neck. Drawing kisses across her jawline, arriving at delectably soft lips, Emma held back for a moment to say, "You smell good."

"It's the lasagna you love so much."

"No, I'm fairly certain it's the _you_ I love so much."

They both staggered, for all of a second, before Regina hummed contentedly, a sparkle in her eyes. Tender lips touched the corner of her mouth and lingered. When Emma pulled back, love cast a happy glow over her features. Should she tell Emma that she loved her too, she wondered? Taking stock of her feelings, Regina knew at that exact moment that she was fully invested in this relationship and she knew that Emma was too. This night was happening and Regina wanted it. She wanted this badly; to take this serious step with the woman in front of her.

It was on the tip of her tongue to say something, but Emma stole the moment away and changed direction when, after glancing down at her, she complimented emphatically, "You're hot!"

"Shameless flatterer."

"You caught me." Emma kissed her once and joked against her lips, "I am only saying these things to get into your pants."

Regina guffawed and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck pulling her down for another kiss. "Lucky for you, tonight I'm trying to get into _your_ pants."

"Lucky me!"

Hot tendrils of desire curled around them as they kissed and nipped at one another. They had shared plenty of kisses before now, but this was the first time they both knew what was in store for them. They were eager to begin. All the stops were pulled out for tonight. No putting kids to bed. No bath-times. No need to think of anyone tonight but themselves.

Taking a break, Regina whispered against Emma, "Did you lock the door?"

"You know I did," Emma replied, curling her fingers beneath the underside of Regina's bottom and pulling her against her, causing Regina to moan. The brunette's nipples hardened and chafed against the inside of her bra. "Will the lasagna keep?"

"You're not hungry?"

"Not for lasagna."

Regina slid a slow hand down Emma's back, sneaking it under the hem of the cream-colored sweater and brought it lazily around the front to cup her breast, dragging her thumb back and forth across Emma's taut tip.

"Christ, Regina. _Please,_ take me upstairs."

Guiding and eventually pushing Emma through the door, Regina grabbed her hand when they were in the middle of the foyer and ran up the steps with Emma in tow. Throwing the door open wide, she pulled Emma inside with her and kissed her passionately before releasing and shoving her onto the bed.

Leaning up on her elbows, Emma watched as Regina sexily walked around the room, setting the mood for seduction by lighting every single strategically placed candle. There weren't so many that it looked like some sort of sacrificial offering, but just enough for it to cozily set the mood.

"Wow," Emma murmured and gulped as Regina stood before her now, yanking the hair tie off and letting dark brown locks fall to her shoulders. "You must really want to get into my pants."

"You know, that's one of the things I love about you, Emma. Your sense of humor." She had used the L-word—though indirect, it was still effective—and noticed the moment it registered because the woman, lying on her bed, glowed with unwavering adoration and devotion, Regina was overwhelmed by it.

"Well, that's good. Because with the way you look right now, it probably won't be my _patience_ tonight."

Regina giggled and swore, "Don't make laugh. I'm trying to be sexy here."

"You _so_ don't need to _try_. You just _are,_ babe."

Divesting herself of the vest, first from one shoulder then the other, Regina chucked it onto the chase lounge five feet away. She climbed onto the bed, crawling until she sat straddling Emma's hips. In a swift motion, she grabbed the hem of the grey shirt, stretched it up and over her head and revealed her black lace, push-up bra. The lush delights it held behind the lace ripped a gasp from Emma.

"Holy shit fuck."

Regina was gratified that Emma was beside herself in awe and admiration of what she had to offer. In invitation, she stole Emma's hands from the bed, causing Emma to lie back, and she placed them against her swelling breasts. She made Emma massage and mold her, and the throb between her legs intensified. Regina moaned and undulated against Emma, rubbing their denim covered centers together. The movement proved to be too much for Emma to handle and she sat up, swearing and tugging the bra cups down, exposing darker, pebbled nipples.

She didn't take them in her mouth, but looked up at Regina. "You are the most amazing, sexiest woman I have ever met." A heady kiss was shared between them, then Emma's lips traversed down her clavicle. "Thank you for _you,_ Regina."

It was a sweet, if not one of the sweetest things she had ever been told. Regina held Emma's head to her as she felt, first, the wet tongue-tip circle her beaded tip in worship, then the pulling warmth of Emma's mouth. "Oh Emma, yes."

They undressed each other slowly until they were lying beside one another against the pillows wearing only their panties. As they lay there, caressing, kissing and exploring one another, Emma's devouring stare sent arousal to course, leaving Regina with a desperate need to satisfy her.

Leaning up on an elbow, she looked down at Emma's naked torso. The blonde's creamy skin was dotted here and there with moles and freckles, and Regina itched to touch and taste each one. Gingerly, she began her journey between the valley of Emma's breasts, taking a moment to pay homage to the rosy pink tips. "Darling, you are exquisite."

"God! I love the way you call me _darling._ As a matter of fact, call me that forever." Regina silently chuckled at Emma's reaction and used her tongue to flick the tight nipple while pinching the other one before her lips switched sides.

When she felt like she needed more, Regina burrowed her fingertips underneath Emma's light pink panties. Her animalistic sob was released against pale skin when Regina felt hot, slick excitement. Clutching the pillow, the blonde praised Regina's name as her sex wept with every stroke.

"Regina? I'm not going to last. I'm going to…"

Regina defiantly withdrew her fingers and placed soft kisses on Emma's toned belly.

On a huff, Emma vocalized her surprise at having her orgasm hedged, "Oh, that was fucked up." She knew it was a teasing move, but she really had plans for how she wanted to bring Emma to a blissful release, and the blonde's reaction was comical. Emma Swan was such a magnificently pleasant surprise, Regina was looking forward to making love to this woman many more times in the future. Giddy with a zest for her new sex life, in addition to Emma currently trying to move her hand back where she wanted it, Regina laughed a little harder. "What?" Emma wasn't offended, but looked to be amused, and she playfully bantered, "Laugh it up, Principal _Hot Buns_. You just wait until it's my turn."

'Your threats don't scare me, Sheriff."

"Is that right?"

Regina pretended to think it over and smiled, "We'll take a raincheck on using my fingers. This first time I would much rather use my tongue to make love to you, _darling."_

That changed and Emma's head hit the pillow in surrender. "Fuck…"

Pushing aside the pretty pink swath of cotton fabric, Regina settled herself in the cradle of Emma's thighs and spread them wider. She kissed one side of Emma's mound and then the other until finally, after a glance, she pressed her mouth wetly against soft folds, darting her tongue out to slowly lick up and down. She left no area untouched before moving up to plant sweet kisses on Emma's clit.

The whimpers Emma made urged her on, and Regina quickly discarded the cotton barrier, and fastened her mouth enthusiastically again. She hummed against hot, wet woman, then licked and sucked in devoted worship. When she soothed Emma's aching hood with a fingertip, shaky and demanding hands, threaded into her dark hair, holding her head still as Emma attempted to ride her.

"Regina, there… right _there!"_

Ready to watch her love come undone, Regina placed her mouth over where it was needed, doling out ardent attention. Emma's syncopated pants led to a sharp cry plucked from her by a whipping tongue.

After a tremendous climax, Emma tried to catch her ragged breathing while Regina crawled up and settled with her head on Emma's chest. The brunette clung to her side, treasuring this woman who had come into her life and made her and her son extremely happy.

"Give me a minute."

Regina chuckled and answered, "You can take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?"

"I promise, darling."

"I love you, Regina."

"I love you too, Emma."


	10. How it all Went Down

**How it all Went Down**

The evening was set. Everything was perfect. Emma was due to arrive in just a few minutes.

"Are you nervous, Mom?" Henry walked into the dining room, perusing the fine china and wine glasses. Scrutinizing Regina too, she appeared jittery to him.

"Maybe just a little, sweetheart. I've never done this before."

He nodded. He still had no idea why his mom was so anxious. Emma practically lived with them already. She stayed over a lot, and tucked him into bed at nights, reading his comic book to him. She gave him kisses on the cheek before she tucked him in securely at night. Emma was a good _tucker-inner._ Almost as good as his mom and definitely better than anyone else.

She was also gentle with him at bath-time and made sure shampoo never got in his eyes. At first, she was nervous when he asked if she could wash his hair, but after that first time, she was a good _mom-in-the-making._

"Mom, you got this. Emma loves us already."

Regina turned to him from where she sat at the table, gave a short chortle and swept him closer into her arms. "You know, she absolutely does."

Henry hugged her for reassurance and she was grateful to have him in her life. Now, she had a chance to add a wonderful woman to their family.

Since they had made love, a few months ago, Emma had spent a lot of time with them. In fact, so much time that she had earned her own key. Regina cherished the nights when Emma would slip into bed beside her and hold her until morning. Sometimes, it would be after a shift so the sheriff would shower first. It was the closest thing to Heaven to have her lover's freshly scented body envelope and spoon hers. A few times, she had surprised Emma in the shower and the lack of sleep following was always worth it.

After being curled around one another under the sheets, Regina wondered how she had ever survived without sleeping beside Emma. On the rare occasions that Emma did stay at her own place, she was missed so much.

Resolve built within her, giving her the courage to push her insecurities aside. This was the best thing for all of them. She had no idea what she was fearing!

She straightened the fork that seemed slightly out of alignment. Dinner was keeping in the oven. A bottle of champagne chilled in a wine bucket beside the table. Everything was ready. Tonight was the night Regina was going to ask Emma to marry her.

[- ]

Emma took the corner a little faster than she had intended. Her truck veered with a screech and the little velvet box, inside the pocket of her jacket, pressed against her by the seat belt. Her plan to propose to Regina tonight was simple. Get down on one knee, open the ring box and say, "Regina, I love you. Marry me."

Impatient fingertips tapped on the leather steering wheel. _Not very romantic, Swan._

"Regina, these past few months… no. The time we spend together…" Emma paused and rephrased, "When I'm with you, it feels… really awesome."

Thinking she sounded ridiculous, Emma banged the back of her head against the headrest. "Really _awesome?_ Lame!"

Pulling into the gas station, she leapt from the truck and began to fill it up. As petrol flowed through the hose indicated by the ticking has machine gauge, Emma tried again her proposal again. "Hey Regina… you know Mills-Swan is a pretty kickass name!"

The trigger on the nozzle automatically shut off, and Emma absently yanked it from the fuel tank and deposited it back into its cradle.

"Regina, you and Henry mean a lot to me. Will you marry me please?" Blinking at her door, she gave a wry mouth twist and climbed in, "Ugh!"

[- ]

Dinner was an unusually quiet and devoid of conversation. The normal sounds of dinner time were prevalent; the tap and scrape of silverware on a plate and glass bottoms being replaced on the table top after drinking. Emma and Regina shared glances and tentative smiles, while Henry's eyes darted back and forth between them.

"This was amazing, Regina." Emma dabbed the corner of her mouth with a napkin. "The mashed potatoes were so… fluffy." Henry frowned at that and moved only his eyes to his mother to see her reaction. He awaited some joking sarcasm that was so like her.

However, Regina just offered a courteous grin and said simply, "Thank you."

For dessert, Regina had made panna cotta with raspberry sauce. Normally, Henry was excited when dessert was served but he was bothered by the quiet decorum.

"It was sweet of you to bring over Apple Cider, so Henry could enjoy it. It's good, isn't it, dear?"

"Yep," his reply was curt. He was only six, but already he felt this evening wasn't going the way it should be.

"Apple cider was a good choice. You can open a bottle to celebrate practically anything." Emma smiled and then took a hasty sip of her drink.

Henry had had enough.

"Do you like rings, Emma?"

The blonde gawped and she locked onto Regina's surprised stare. Her spoon clattered against the side of her dessert bowl.

"Uh…"

"It's just I don't see you wear much jewelry."

"Henry, _dear…"_

"I mean you wear that circle necklace thing around your neck, and I know you have the swan one."

"Well, I…" Emma began. "I guess, in my line of work, there hasn't been much opportunity to wear lots of jewelry."

"But you'd wear stuff, right? Like a ring?"

Emma thought the whole conversation was funny. Henry was going on and on about jewelry while her ring for Regina was burning a hole in her pocket. Regina sat at the opposite end of the table looking like she had a headache. Her forehead was leaning on her palm, and she looked like she suddenly wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Oh, you mean like the one the Green Lantern wears?" Emma chided.

Regina had scooted her chair back and took a seat in the vacant one beside Emma. "No. He means one like this." She glared at her son, who grinned sheepishly at her. Onto the table in front of her, Regina placed a velvet box that looked much like the one she had in her pocket. The difference was that the one Regina had pulled out was of a burgundy red color. Set in white satiny interior was a platinum gold, princess cut diamond.

"Whaaaaat?" It was more an astonished gasp from Emma than a question. Henry jumped off his chair and ran over, propping himself on Regina's knee with a giddy, expectant look on his face.

"Emma, I wasn't expecting you to come into my life and make it infinitely better than I could have ever imagined. You're everything I have ever hoped for and more. You love me, you love my son," she looked down at Henry and said, "And we love you right back." Henry nodded emphatically, which made Emma laugh, even though her eyes were tearing. "We already think of you as family, but… will you make me the happiest woman in the world and make it official?"

When Emma sniffled, Henry piped in causing her face to light up and a smile to brightly cross her face. "Yeah, Emma. Will you marry us?"

She kissed him first, a lingering kiss on the cheek as she laughed and cried, and then laughed again. She looked up at Regina and reached into her pocket. "Only if you both agree to marry me as well."

With one hand, she flipped the black box open and revealed Regina's ring. This one was platinum gold band too, but it was a brilliant diamond encircled by a double row of bead-set diamonds.

Henry's eyes bulged before facing his mother. "Holy cow! Emma's ring for you has more diamonds on it, Mom!"

Now Regina was crying happy tears and all she could manage was. "It does, doesn't it? And we both intended to propose on the _same_ night? How amazing is that?"

Emma dropped her gaze to Henry and said, "I love the ring your mom got me. It's more me."

"Yeah, and that one is definitely Mom."

Both women laughed and Emma knelt in front of both. "This night turned out far better than I planned. Let's get married!"

"Let's."

Emma embraced them and crushed her lips to Regina's, who kissed her back with equal fervor.

"Sooooo… just to make sure we're all on the same page," Henry said cutely sounding much too old for six. "So, it's a yes?" He pointed at Emma.

"Yes."

To his mom, Henry asked, "Is it a yes?"

"Absolutely, yes."

He threw his hands up and exclaimed to the ceiling, "Finally!"

Immediately, his cheeks were smooshed by two women kissing each side at the same time. He figured he'd better get used to this. It was hard with one mom always wanting to hug and kiss him. With two, it would probably be unbearable.

However, seeing how happy his mom was now, it would all be worth it.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading this story. I do not own any of the characters here but love them with all my heart! Keep Swan Queen alive and Swen on! Comments and reviews will forever be appreciated. I like reading what some of your favorite fic scenes were._


End file.
